Paper Mario: The Thousand Minute Door
by Koopa Kid
Summary: Mario and friends are of on an adventure to find a not so ancient treasure. COMPLETE!
1. Prolouge

Paper Mario: The Thousand-Minute Door

Prologue: A Rouge's Lame Welcome

Peach starts walking randomly in Rougeport.

Peach: Finally! I get to go sightseeing without that worrywart, Toadsworth around. He's such a pain in the neck!

: Hey Missy!

After Peach heard someone speak she started doing doubletakes.

Peach: w-who are you?

: I'm over here!

Peach looks to the right of her she sees nothing so she faces that direction.

Peach(kneeling down): Oh mighty ghost I will obey your every whim! Now please don't take my soul!

: I'm right behind you woman!

Peach turns around and sees a merchant with a cloak on.

Peach: Whew! What a relief, I thought you were a ghost that would eat my soul unless I obey your every whim.

Merchant: That would be nice. But sadly I'm just a merchant.

Peach: What are you selling?

Merchant: Well I do have this new item.

The merchant shows Peach a box that seems like it isn't very old.

Marchant: According to other sources it's only been around for a few hours.

Peach: That's a pretty box! What's in it?

Merchant: I have no idea! Only someone with a pure and noble soul can open it.

The merchant attempts to open the box.

Merchant: Open up you dang box! Are you saying I don't have a pure and noble soul! Why I oughta...

The merchant bites it, punches it, and even scratches it. After the merchant's little episode Peach swipes it out of her hands.

Peach: What is wrong with you, you psychotic maniac!

Peach opens the box and a white light comes out of the box.

Peach: Ooooooooooo! Pretty lights!

In Mario's Pad...

Pakarry appears in front of the mailbox and puts some letters in.

Pakarry: Mail call!

Mario: Shut up and get out of here you vermin! Can't you see we're trying to sleep here!

Mario opens the window and tosses an old shoe at Pakarry. Pakarry gets the message and flies away quickly.

Mario: Luigi! What did we get in the mail?

Luigi: Well there's a letter adressed to you from Peach. Ahem!

"Dear Mario,

I found a not so ancient box from a merchant that contains a not so ancient map which might lead to a not so ancient treasure. I found this in Rougeport which means the treasure might be in Rougeport. Which means you must come!

Sincerely,

Peach

Ps. I included the map with this letter.

Pss. I can't make heads or tells out of it.

Psss. I like ponies!"

Mario: Well time to go to Rougeport!

Mario walks out the door and he gets onto a boat destined for Rougeport in the dock.

In the Rougeport dock...

Navigator: Are you sure you want to be here?

Mario: Yep!

Navigator: Really?

Mario: Yeah.

Navigator: Really?

Mario: Yeah.

Navigator: Really?

Mario, annoyed jumps out of the boat and onto the dock just in time to see a uniformed soldier argue with a little goomba girl.

Lord Crump: Were are the Crystal Stars?

Goombella: For the 10,000,000th time I don't know what your talking about!

Lord Crump: I know you know what the Crystal Stars are.

Goombella: No I don't soldier butt!

Mario steps inbetween Goombella and Lord Crump.

Mario: Hey! You leave this little sassy girl alone!

Lord Crump: You dare to interfere you fool!

Mario: Yes.

Lord Crump: That's it! We're going to have to battle each other!

Mario takes out a wooden plank from out of nowhere and smacks Lord Crump on the tooshie with it.

Lord Crump(runs away crying): Ow! Mommy!

Mario: Sissy!

Goombella: Thank you! You saved me!

Mario: Your welcome!

Goombella: Who are you anyway?

Mario: I'm Mario the famous Mushroom Kingdom superstar! I'm looking for Princess Peach so we can find a not so ancient treasure!

Goombella: Your the famous Super Mario! And your looking for Princess Peach! I know how to award you!

Mario: And that would be...

Goombella: I'll join you on your adventure! I can tell you about the citizens and places we'll be at!

Mario: That's great! Now what do we do?

Goombella: Well my teacher Professor Frankly might be able to give us some good details!

Mario: Well let's go!

Mario and Goombella walk over to Frankly's house.

Goombella: Well here we are!

Mario: Excellent! Now to get inside!

Mario knocks the door and all of a sudden the door opens and Mario flies right into a wall. Goombella walks over to Mario.

Goombella: Mario are you okay?

Mario: Where's the leak ma'am? Mommy where's my teddybear? Do you want to be a pepper too? It was the best of times it was the worst of times.

Mario shakes his head.

Mario: Okay, I'm fine now lets go in!

They go in and spot Frankly.

Frankly: Hey Goombella! Is that you?

Goombella: Yeah! How did you know?

Frankly: Why wouldn't I remember? You were my best student not to mention the sassiest one in school!

Goombella: ...

Mario: Hey Prof.! Do you know anything about the not so ancient treasure that has to do with this not so ancient map?

Mario hands Frankly the map and Frankly surveys it for awhile eventually responding to Mario.

Frankly: Oh! What your talking about is the Thousand-Minute Door!

Goombella: You mean to tell us that it's only been around for over 16 hours!

Frankly: Yeah. Now I will babble on for hours telling you two about the non ancient Thousand-Minute Door.

Mario: Oh great. An old coot is gonna go on for hours telling us about the Thousand-Minute Door. That's just what I need.

Back at Mario's Pad...

Luigi starts going through the rest of the mail when he finds a letter adressed to him from the Waffle Kingdom.

Luigi: Hello what's this? "Dear Luigi,

We need your help! Princess Eclair has been kidnapped by the evil Chesnut King. Come over as quickly as you can! But before I forget you need seven Marvelous Compass pieces in order to save her.

Signed,

King Crepe

Ps. I included a compass piece with this letter.

Pss. You need to see which place it's pointing at well I'll explain it more once you get here.

Psss. I like bacon!"

Luigi dashes out of the house and gets onto a boat destined for the Waffle Kingdom. For no reason he scans the letter again.

Luigi: Why do I feel so hungry?

When Luigi gets to the Waffle Kingdom castle he discusses the dilemma with the king.

Luigi: So tell me more about the Marvelous Compass pieces.

Crepe: Well the pieces are spread throughout the kingdom and when you collect them one compass piece will point to were the other is and when you get all of them they will point to where Princess Eclair is and just for an example right now it's pointing to Rumplebump Volcano in the pudding continent.

Luigi: Time to go to Rumplebump Volcano!

Luigi's stomach growls.

Luigi: Can I eat first?

Back at Frankly's house...

Frankly: ... and you need the Crystal Stars to open the Thousand-Minute Door. Did you get all of that?

Mario: Yep.

Goombella: So that's what that soldier was talking about!

Frankly: Well now let's head to the Thousand-Minute Door!

They get out of the house when a Bandit suddenly runs into Mario and steals half of his coins.

Mario: Hey come back here you thief!

Mario goes into the Bandit's hideout and starts beating up the Bandit with a baseball bat.

Bandit: Ouch! Okay I'll give you all of your money back! Just stop- Ow! -hitting me.

The Bandit gives Mario all of his money back and after that Mario, Goombella, and Frankly jump into a warp pipe leading underground.

Mario: We're here now what do we do oldcoot?

Frankly: I'm getting to that!

Mario: No your not.

Frankly: Shut up!

Mario: Okay.

Immediately after that three Goombas came along and saw Goombella.

Goomba: Whoah! Your hot!

Spiny Goomba: Wanna go out with us?

Para Goomba: Hey babe! Why are hanging out with those lameos when you can hang with us?

Goombella: Hey back off bozos!

Mario: Or I'll have to lay the smackdown on you!

All three Goombas started laughing.

Spiny Goomba: Oh yeah! Go ahead and try!

Mario: I warned you.

Mario starts beating them up and eventually they all fly into a wall with really big bumps on their heads.

Mario: Now let's move on.

They move on and get into a room with a black chest.

Black Chest: Get me out of here!

Mario: And why am I supposed to trust a talking black box?

Black Chest: Because I told you to.

Mario: Fine with me.

Mario walks out the room and falls off the ledge. After he fell he spotted a black key he grabbed it, dashed back to the room, and opened the chest with it.

Demon: FOOLS! You will now be cursed into turning into a paper airplane whenever you want!

Mario: Uh. Oh no?

Demon: You got that right!

The demon from the black chest goes back inside the chest.

Goombella: He's got issues.

They exit the room and Mario uses his "curse" to fly to the next ledge. In the next room contained the Thousand-Minute Door. Mario jumps on the pedestal and held out the map and a weird lightshow goes on.

Mario: Hey! Something appeared on the map!

Frankly: That must mean the next Crystal Star is over at Peadow Meadow. There's a warp pipe that leads over there somewhere in here.

After he says that Mario and Goombella have already left him. Now they're back at where they started and Mario uses his curse to fly to the other side, then they go to another room and they see a tentacle sticking out of the water.

Goombella: Hey a tentacle! Maybe we should...

Before she could finish Mario whacks the tentacle with his hammer. In response a giant blooper rises out of the water.

Blooper: Hey why did you hurt me! I will have revenge!

Mario: I know how to defeat you!

He takes out a bottle of tartar sauce and a frying pan out of his pocket.

Blooper: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Please don't eat me!

He jumps up and crashes into the ceiling. Several chunks of the ceiling falls off onto the water creating a walkway for them to get across the water. They get across the water, jump into the warp pipe, and...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Creaky Castle and An Idiot Dragon

Mario and Goombella arrive at Peadow Meadow.

Mario: This is a very pretty meadow!

Goombella: Ditto!

They look over and see a castle looming over the horizon.

Mario: Hey look! There's a castle over the horizon!

Goombella: And looming!

After that was discussed they saw a giant dragon fly into the castle.

Mario: Oh no! A giant dragon flew into the castle!

Stop repeating my lines!

Mario: Sorry.

Goombella: What was that thing anyway?

Mario: I said it was a dragon.

Goombella: Lets go to the village and find out what it is.

Mario: Listen to me girl! I said it's a stinkin dragon!

Goombella: Come on! Let's go!

Mario: Okay.

They both head to the village and when they finally get there they see a Koopa at the gate.

Koopa At The Gate: Hello there! Welcome to Petalburg! It's great to have you here because not many people live or visit here.

Mario and Goombella sees a bunch of people walking around.

Mario: Looks like there's a bunch of people here to me.

Koopa At The Gate: Well I'm just going to ignore that.

Mario: Why person with errors that doesn't see that there is a bunch of people here?

Koopa At The Gate: Just shut your trap okay.

Mario: I'm getting a lot of people telling me this lately.

Koopa At The Gate: How many?

Mario: Well counting you so far that's two.

Goombella: Mr.Gate person what did you need to tell us anyway?

Koopa At The Gate: Well there's a dragon named Hooktail that randomly comes over and inturrupts our strolling, eats us, and rips our guts out.

Mario: Ewwwwwww! That's gross!

Koopa At The Gate: I know. Many people have come to Hooktails castle to try and stop the beast but anyone who comes in gets torched by Hooktail, eaten, or never finds Hooktail and ends up dying of old age and eventually the corpse rots.

Mario: That's gross but not as gross as your last statement.

Goombella: Do you know anything about a Crystal Star?

Koopa At The Gate: No. But the mayor might. He's really old so he knows alot of stuff.

Mario: That's not very polite.

Koopa At The Gate: Just go okay! He lives at the pink house.

Mario and Goombella finds the pink house and pauses on the front lawn.

Mario: That's an ugly house!

Goombella: I wonder who done the horrible paint job.

They go inside the house and find a very startled mayor.

Goombella: Uh mayor?

Mayor Kroop: Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Theives! Back away criminals or I'll call the authorities!

Mario: We're not theives you oldcoot! We're here to ask you about the Crystal Star.

Kroop starts to reach for the phone.

Mario: We're going...

Kroop dials 9.

Goombella: To defeat...

Kroop dials 1.

Mario: ... Hooktail!

Kroop throws tosses the phone away.

Mayor Kroop: Why didn't you just say so?

Mario: We did.

Goombella: No we didn'...

Mario shoves Goombella.

Mario: What do you know about a Crystal Star?

Mayor Kroop: Well I think Hooktail has one.

Mario: How do we get to his castle?

Mayor Kroop: Hooktail's a female.

Mario: Forget I even said that.

Goombella: So how do we get to her castle?

Mayor Kroop: Well you have to have two stone keys. Then you can get to Hooktail's Castle.

Mario and Goombella leave the house and get to the end of town to find a Koopa at another gate.

Koopa At Another Gate: You can not get past me for I am guarding the gate because a fearsome stone monster lives there.

Mario: How are you afraid of a stone monster that doesn't even attack anyone?

Koopa At Another Gate: I just am.

Mario and Goombella jump over the Koopa and continue onward into a big fortress like thingy and spot two Clefts

Mario: Whoa! Your spikes are pretty sharp!

Cleft#1: Thank you!

Cleft#2: Someone finally appreciates us!

They continue to talk while Mario picks up a cleft and throws it at the gate and Mario and co. jump through the hole that was created.

Mario: Wait. How an it be Mario and co. if Goombella is the only one with me?

Hey! I say what I want! Deal with it!

Mario: Whatever.

They go enter another big fortress like thingy and spot some bristles.

Bristle#1: You can not attack us!

Bristle#2: If you try to hammer us we'll just extend our spikes and hurt you. And if you jump on our spikes you'll get hurt anyway.

Mario walks toward a Bristle and when it extends it's spikes Mario dodges the spikes just in time and grabs one. He starts to swing him around in circles and let go making the Bristle careening towards the gate making a hole which Mario and Goombella go through.

Mario: That was so easy I could cry.

Goombella: Tell me about it. Oh yeah, isn't that almost the same way you tossed Bowser a few adventures ago?

Mario: I guess so.

Mario and his pal enter the actual fortress.

Thwomp: Gahhhhhhhhh! You must have come for the stone keys!

Goombella: Duh!

Mario: What else do you think we're here for?

Thwomp spins around and all of a sudden the fortress looks like the place were you go to see game shows. After he stops spinning he is now wearing a bowtie.

Thwomp: In order to get the stonekeys you have to finish the longest quiz in the world!

Mario: Good grief!

In the pudding continent...

Luigi: Land ho! Rumplebump Volcano is right ahead!

The boat stops on the island that Rumplebump Volcano is at.

Luigi: Now to find that Marvelous Compass piece!

Luigi starts to walk around until he bumps into a Blooper.

Luigi: Who are you?

Blooey: I'm Blooey! Also known as "the white torpedo"! Now is it me or do you look familiar?

Luigi: I'm Luigi! Mario's brother! I've come here to retrieve the Marvelous Compass pieces to rescue Princess Eclair from the evil Chesnut King!

Blooey: Your the famous Luigi! And your rescuing Princess Eclair!

Luigi: Yep!

Blooey: I'll join you on your quest to save the Princess!

Luigi: Okay! Now let's head to Rumplebump Volcano!

They get to the top of Rumplebump Volcano to find a giant living statue with a red jewel on it's head.

Luigi and Blooey dodge it's every offense.

Luigi: I think that jewel on it's head is it's weakness!

Blooey: Well toss me up there and I'll be able to hit that jewel!

Luigi picks up Blooey and takes a few steps backward. Luigi runs foward and is about to toss Blooey but trips on a stick. Because of this Blooey goes careening towards the lava and is baked to an orange crisp, because of the intense heat Blooey flies out of the lava in pain and hits the red jewel on the statue's head. The statue crumbles to teeny tiny pieces, Luigi grabs the Marvelous compass piece, and jumps back to the boat.

Luigi: We did it Blooey! We got the compass piece!

Blooey: That's great. Now were's the next one?

Luigi: It's pointing to Plumpbelly Village in the strudel continent!

Blooey: Great. The sooner we get there the better.

Luigi: You don't like me do you?

Back at the fortress...

Thwomp: Question 1,552-When was the Battle Of Lexington?

Mario: 1852!

Thwomp: I don't know either! Next question! When do you get to get the stonekeys?

Goombella: Right now!

Thwomp: Okay!

The Thwomp ends the quiz and turns the room back to normal. After all that stuff a warp pipe rises out of the ground which Mario and Goombella jump into.

Goombella: We got underground now all we have to do is get the stonekeys.

Mario walks towards Goombella from the right side of the room with both stonekeys in his hands.

Mario: I got the stonekeys can we go now?

Goombella: Yeah.

They head towards the warp pipe until a Gold Fuzzy lands in front of them.

Gold Fuzzy: Robbers! You have stolen my treasure you will pay!

Mario tosses the stonekeys at the Gold Fuzzy and it passes out. Mario grabs the stonekeys, they go through the pipe, go all the way back to Petalburg, and exited Petalburg. After all that a Koopa stops them.

Koops: Wait up!

Mario turns around.

Mario: What do you want?

Koops: I want to go with you to defeat Hooktail! So can I join you in your adventure? Please!

Mario: Of course you can join me!

Koops: Yahoo! I can go into my shell and hit things!

Goombella suddenly starts to shrink and flies into Mario's pocket!

Goombella: What's going on! Hey it's comfy in here!

Mario and Koops start to walk away until another Koopa stops them.

Koopie Koo: Koops?

Koops: Uh. Hey Koopie Koo! Did you hear everything?

Koopie Koo: I thought you said you were going to defeat Hooktail. Is this true?

Koops: Yes. But don't worry I'm with Mario! I'll be okay.

Koopie Koo: You can't go to Hooktail's Castle! You'll get killed! Come back with me.

Koops: I'm sorry. I've made my decision I'm going with Mario to defeat Hooktail. I'm doing it do be brave for you for my father. For avengeing my dad.

Koopie Koo: Fine if that's the way you want it.

She goes into her shell and goes through Mario and Koops. She goes into another round and hits them again.

Koopie Koo: Stubborn Koopa!

Mario: That's a nice girlfriend you have there, Koops! I wonder why you don't date her more often.

Koops: Oh no! She's about to go into another round!

Mario: Let's get out of here!

Mario and Koops run away and stop at the two rock formations that Mario saw when he first got to Peadow Meadow. He places the stone keys into the correct slots and two switches pop out. Koopa hits one switch by ducking into his shell and hitting it exactly when Mario hits the other one with his hammer.

A warp pipe pops out they jump in and it leads them to Hooktail's Castle.

Koops: Wow the tales are true this place is creepy!

Mario spots some cockroaches, cobwebs, and one brick fell out.

Mario: Looks more like it's worn out to me!

Koops: Come on! Let's find Hooktail!

They walk into the next section and Mario uses his airplane curse to fly over the lake and to the other side. Koops spots a Dry Bones with a blue shell on the ground he runs over to it and starts crying.

Mario: What's wrong, Koops?

Koops: I think this is my dad! He's dead! Hey he's clutching a letter in his hand! Should I read it?

Mario: Yes I think you should.

Koops: "My son,

If you are reading this letter right now I am dead. I fell for one of Hooktail's tricks and now I am just a pile of bones. Here is a hint on how to defeat Hooktail she hates things that starts with cr and ends with icket. I hope that helps you my son, Kolarado."

Mario: Kolarado! This is the father to that disgrace of a Koopa!

Koops: I guess he isn't my father afterall!

They continue walking until they see a Red Bones.

Red Bones: Have you no respect for the dead?

Mario: You don't have very good grammar. And we never said we didn't have respect for the dead!

Red Bones: Attack my minions!

A bunch of Dull Bones fall from out of nowhere but they all fall on top of Red Bones making a big pile of bones.

Red Bones: Forget it. Take this key and go through that door right in front of me.

They do exactly what Red Bones tells them to do.

They use the key to unlock doors until they come to a room blocked by a cage. Mario and Koops stand right in front of the cage, Mario kicks Koops onto the switch, and Mario goes to the room that was blocked by the cage.

Black Chest: Free me from this dang chest!

Mario: I've already met one just like you and he cursed me but I'll free you anyway.

Black Chest: Thank you!

Mario enters the next room and he grabs the black key laying right in front of him and unlocks the black chest.

Demon: FOOLS! You are now cursed by turning thin in order to slide through bars whenever you want!

Mario: Uh. Eeeeeeeeeeeek?

Demon: You got that right!

The demon goes back into the black chest.

Koops: He scares me.

Mario uses his new "curse" to slide through the bars of the cage

They find a badge in another cage so they turn thin to go through the bars, they get the badge, and go back out again.

Mario: So this badge changes the sound of your attack. Let's hear what it sounds like once I equipt it!

He equipts the Attack FX R badge and his attack sounds like a cricket.

Mario: Whoah! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Koops: Yeah! The letter says Hooktail hates crickets and that badge made your attacks sound just like a cricket! If you use that badge we could probally defeat Hooktail!

Mario: Let's find that ugly lizard!

They go up a green lift which takes them up another floor. They find a big gap blocking the entrance to the other side so Mario just uses his plane curse to fly across. Mario and Koops go into a door which leads into the storage room. Inside they spot a mouse with a mask on.

Mario: Hey what are you doing here? And who are you?

Ms. Mowz: Why I'm, Ms.Mowz the greatest thief in history! I was looking for some rare badges and I've got what I wanted so I'll leave now! Oh yeah do you have the badge to defeat Hooktail?

Koops: Yes.

Ms. Mowz: Okay!

She kisses Mario on the cheek and jumps out the window.

Koops: I am so jealous!

Mario: Why did she jump out of the window? Aren't we several stories up?

Ms. Mowz: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

After that a splat sound is heard.

Mario: Let's go!

They leave the storage room, using the key to open the next door, and climbs up several flights of stairs until they finally reach Hooktail's room.

Hooktail: Rooooooooaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr! Hack hack! Cough! Errrrrrrrrrr. Who goes there?

Koops: Goes where?

Hooktail: Forget it. Who are the intruders?

Mario: We are Hooktail.

Hooktail: I'm going to uhhhhhhh... What was I going to do again?

Koops: Become our friends and let everyone live happily ever after?

Hooktail: No that's not it.

Koops: Darn.

Mario: We become your buffet and you'll become full again so you won't have to eat in awhile?  
Hooktail: That's it!

Mario screams like a little girl and hits Hooktail's foot with his hammer. Because the Attack Fx R badge was equipted so it made the sound of a cricket.

Hooktail: What! The sound of a cricket! I got food poisoning from that! Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Hooktail fell on the ground with no chance of ever coming back. Something slid out of her throut which turned out to be a Koops' father.

Koops: Dad!

Koops' Dad: Son!

They embraced.

Koops: After 10 years you had me worried! I thought you were never coming back!

Koops' Dad: Nonsense! Here you take this shiny star thingy I found in Hooktail's belly!

Koops' Dad gave the Crystal Star to Koops and Koops gave the Crystal Star to Mario.

Koops: I think that's a Crystal Star so Mario, that belongs to you!

Mario held up the Crystal Star.

End Of Chapter

Mario got his first Crystal Star! And Koops finally got a reputation for being brave! Now were in the heck is

Peach at? Why isn't Bowser doing anything? Why am I asking all of these questions? If you really want to know all of these questions will be answered. Except for the third one.

At the X-Naut base...

Grodus: So what is the status report thingy about the Crystal Stars?

X-Naut#1: Ask Peach first.

Grodus: Okay, Peach where is that not so ancient map!

Peach: I don't know what your talking about!

Grodus: Alright X-Naut your turn!

X-Naut#1: Well there's a fat guy with a black mustache, blue overalls, and a red hat with an "M" on it who has the map and a Crystal Star!

Peach: Oh no! Mario!

Grodus: So you do know! Take her to her room!

X-Naut#2: Okay dude!

They take her to her room. Inside she suddenly sees the door open by itself.

Peach: What the!

She goes through the door to the next room and the same thing happens to the other door so she goes through that one too.

TEC: Beep beep beep! I am TEC, the world's greatest computer!

Peach: Okay then. Why did you call me here?

TEC: Because I was bored.

Peach: Well what do I do now?

TEC: Well you can send an email to someone you know.

Peach goes up to the keyboard and after she types something she sends the message to Mario.

TEC: Have a nice day!

Peach: Okay wierd artificial intelligence!

She leaves the room.

At Bowser's Castle...

Bowser: What do I have to wait for?

Koopinator#1: The crusty hag.

Bowser: I have to wait for Hag Woman to get here!

Koopinator#2: Yeah you know she's real slow.

Bowser sits on his thrown still waiting for Kammy to come.

Bowser: I can't beleave I have to wait for the Haginator to get here!

Kammy finally comes in and Bowser jumps off his thrown.

Bowser: What is it this time you old hag!

Kammy: Well there's an ancient treasure called the Crystal Stars and someone other than you has kidnapped Princess Peach!

Bowser: What!

Kammy: And Mario is trying to get them all!

Bowser: Well we'll just have to get the treasure and the princess before Mario does!

Bowser goes into his Clown Copter and flies away.

Kammy: Wait up, Lord Bowser!

Kammy hops onto her broom and follows Bowser.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Freakin Tree

After Mario and Koops have a big celebration in Petalburg they leave and go all the way to the Thousand- Minute Door.

Koops: Alright Mario hold up the Crystal Star!

Mario holds up the Crystal Star and the wierd lightshow comes on again.

Mario: There's the new location on my map! It's a tree!

Koops: Well let's talk to the professer about this!

They appear inside Frankly's house.

Frankly: A tree you say?

Mario: Yeah a tree!

Frankly: That would be the Great Tree in Boggly Woods! I think there's a warp pipe that leads into Boggly Woods somewhere around here. And for no reason at all I'll tell you that the inhabitants are little grey creatures with antennaes called Punies.

Koops: Okay.

They go back into the underground section of Rougeport and they find the exact creature that Frankly described.

Mario: Hey it's a Puni!

Koops: Let's follow it!

They used the thin curse to slide through the bars and found the Puni shivering in a corner.

Puni: Are you going to hurt me?

Mario: Of course not! What ever gave you that idea?

Punio: Well I'm Punio and the X-Nauts are attacking us saying something about a Crystal Star.

Koops: What are the X-Nauts?

Mario: And you've got to take us to Boggly Woods so we get the Crystal Star before they do!

Punio: Okay! I'll activate the secret switch whitch activates the warp pipe!

Punio does exactly so when Mario's Mailbox XP starts ringing.

Koops: You have Blondies "Call Me!" as your ringtone!

Mario: Yes. Now let me read this letter!

"Dear Mario,

I do not know were I am being held. But don't worry my physical well being isn't at stake. I am perfectly safe. They're mentioning something about Crystal Stars but whatever they are you have to get them before they do!

Sincerely,

Peach"

Koops: Someone else is looking for the Crystal Stars too?

Mario: Man, everyone wants to get that treasure!

They hop into the warp pipe.

At the X-Naut Base...

Grodus: They seem to be heading to Boggly Woods. Lackey, call the Shadow Sirens!

X-Naut#1: Yes sir! Shadow Sirens! Grodus wants to see you!

The Shadow Sirens appear.

Beldam: So what do you want Grodus?

Grodus: I've got a sketch of Mario, attack that person on this sketch.

Beldam takes the sketch.

Beldam: Only one problem where do we find him?

Grodus: In Boggly Woods.

Beldam: That's all I needed to know.

Beldam dissapears into the shadows.

Marilyn: Guh!

Marilyn dissapears into the shadows.

Vivian: You can count on us, sir!

Vivian dissapears into the shadows.

In Boggly Woods...

Mario, Koops, and Punio rose out of the warp pipe. At the same time the Shadow Sirens rose out of the shadows right infront them.

Beldam: Alright, Vivian where's the sketch?

Vivian: I don't have it! You do! You said it was too much of a responsibility for me to have so you took it!

Beldam: You mean you lost it!

Marilyn: Guh?

Vivian tosses out a necklace she finds to Beldam.

Vivian: You won't believe me anyway I'll just get it over with so you won't have to punish me later.

Beldam: Wow! You finally did something right for a change!

Marilyn: Guh!

Beldam: What is it now, Marilyn?

They turn around and spot Mario and his friends.

Beldam: So what it's just a man with a mustache.

Vivian: Hello there!

Beldam: We have no time for greetings!

Marilyn: Guh!

Beldam: What do you mean that might be Mario and his pals!

Vivian: You know, Marlyn coukd be right.

They continue to argue as Mario, Koops, and Punio get out of the area.

Koops: Why were they talking about you?

Mario: They may be one of the few people trying to get the Crystal Stars!

Punio: Come on! Let's go to the Great Tree!

They follow Punio towards the Great Tree until they are stopped by a Pale Piranha and a Dark Puff.

Pale Piranha: I'm going to eat you alive!

Dark Puff: I'm going to blow you away!

They stare at each other.

Pale Piranha: If you blow them away I can't eat them...

Dark Puff: If you eat them I can't blow them away...

They start to fight each other in a big cloud of dust (Don't ask me how the Pale Piranha got off the ground).

Pale Piranha: I'm going to eat you, Dark Puff!

Dark Puff: I'm going to blow you away, Pale Piranha!

Mario and the others ignore the fight and go inside the Great Tree.

Punio: Oh no! A locked door! I've never seen that before!

Koops: Hey that rhymed!

Mario: Is there another way we could get inside?

Punio: Well there's a secret entrance around here somewhere. But it's blocked by some kind of invisible thingy. I mean it just isn't gonna be labled Secret Entrance or else anyone could find it.

Koops: How can we find the secret entrance?

Punio: Well there's someone named Flurrie who has wind powers that can remove the invisible thingy. She lives somewhere in the woods. Let's go!

They head over to Flurrie's house.

In Flurrie's house...

Flurrie: Now I'm going to sort through all of my stuff for no reason at all!

She does exactly that.

Flurrie: Oh no! My necklace is gone!

Back at Boggly Woods...

They are right infront of Flurrie's house.

Punio: This is Flurrie's house!

Mario: It's more like a mansion than a house.

They go inside.

Punio: Hey Flurrie!

Flurrie: You have to find my necklace in order for me to save the Punies! I don't go in public without it!

Koops: Is she psychic or something?

Mario: Even if she's not psychic that's just plain creepy.

They walk out of Flurrie's mansion and they start to head towards the Shadow Sirens.

Vivian: I told you, you had that sketch!

Beldam: Forget it. Let's just look at the sketch.

They look at the sketch and found out that the mustache man was indeed Mario.

Marilyn: Guh!

Beldam: Don't rub it in!

Vivian: Ha ha! You've been corrected twice!

Beldam: I said don't rub it in!

Mario and company are now right behind them.

Beldam: Just in time. We've been waiting for you!

Koops: Hey! Your the ones with the necklace... Wait what do you mean you've been waiting for us?

Beldam: We've been sent by the X-Nauts to exterminate Mario to get the map and the Crystal Star!

Punio: Your accociated with the X-Nauts!

Beldam: Yes. We're The Three...

Marilyn: Shadow...

Vivian: Beauties!

Koops: Your "The Three Shadow Beauties"?

Beldam: It's "The Three Shadow Sirens" not "The Three Shadow Beauties"!

Vivian: They both mean the same thing anyway.

Beldam: But Shadow Sirens is much fancier.

Vivian: True.

Mario: Look. Can we just battle already?

Beldam: Yeah.

Mario tosses a boomerang at them but they all dissapear into the shadows and then rise back out of the shadows when the boomerang passes them by.

Beldam: You missed us!

Marilyn: Guh guh guh guh guh!

Vivian: Uh Beldam.

Beldam: What? I'm busy gloating.

Vivian: Doesn't a boomerang return to the direction of the one who threw it?

Their eyes bulge as the boomerang comes back to their direction. Beldam turns around and blasts it with her magic which makes it fall on the ground and Marilyn strikes it with lightning which makes it burn into ashes.

Beldam: You're gonna have to do better than that!

Vivian: I mean that's just pathetic.

Mario: Okay. If you say so.

Mario goes behind Marilyn and pushes her ontop of Beldam. Because of the impact it made Beldam lose the necklace.

Mario: Say hello to 80 body fat!

Beldam: Hello 80 body fat!

Mario takes the necklace and puts it in his pocket.

Vivian: Why didn't you do anything to me?

Mario: Do you want me to do something to you?

Vivian: No.

Mario: Good!

They get to the front door of Flurrie's Mansion.

Koops: Wait. Why did you get almost all of the lines during the battle with the Shadow Sirens?

Mario: Because I did.

Koops: Oh okay!

They go inside Flurrie's Mansion.

Punio: Flurrie! We've got the necklace!

Flurrie: Good! Lay it in front of the door.

Mario takes the necklace out of his pocket and lays it in front of the door. Furrie opens the door, grabs the necklace, and closes the door again. She comes out of the door with her necklace on.

Flurrie: I feel good! Da na na na na na na na! Oh I knew that I would now! Da na na na na na na na!

Koops: Are you going to join our quest soon? Or are you just going to keep on singing?

Flurrie: I'm going to join your quest.

Koops: I thought so.

Koops shrinks and flies into Mario's pocket.

Koops: Hey it is comfy in here!

Goombella: Told ya!

Flurrie: I have wind powers so I can blow stuff away!

Mario: Is everyone ready to go to the tree?

Everyone: Yeah.

They head to the tree until they are stopped by the same Dark Puff and Pale Piranha.

Dark Puff and Pale Piranha: We decided to team up!

Dark Puff: I'll strike you with lightning.

Pale Piranha: And after that I'll have cooked dinner!

Punio: Who's the cooked dinner?

Pale Piranha: You!

Flurrie blows both of them and also blows the invisible thingy away. Revealing the secret entrance and a label over it that says Secret Entrance.

Mario: It was labled Secret Entrance!

Punio goes through the secret entrance and presses the switch that unlocks the door. Mario and Flurrie go into the Great Tree.

X-Naut#1: Hey it's Mario!

X-Naut#2: Let's get him!

Punio: Oh no! X-Nauts!

Mario: Those are X-Nauts?

The X-Nauts start charging towards Mario when all of a sudden a football lands in one of the X-Naut's hands.

X-Naut#1: What the?

Mario: Yahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

X-Nauts: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Mario tackles the X-Nauts, afterwards they run away screaming their heads off.

Punio: Hey Punies! Where are you?

Puni#1: Over here.

They all come out of the bushes.

Punio: You've got to help us save the tree and all of the Punies!

Puniper: We won't help you until you save the Puni Elder!

They go over to where the Puni Elder is being held.

Punio: Elder! We're here!

Puni Elder: Don't just stand there save me!

Punio: Okay!

They walk right past the cage where Punio's sister, Petuni is being held. Completely unware that the cage was there.

In the next room...

X-Naut#3: Heh heh! I like laughing for no reason! Heh heh!

Ms. Mowz jumps down and slaps the X-Naut in the back of the head thus knocking him out. Mario and friends come in the room and retreives the key from the chest.

Ms. Mowz: Hello there you handsome hunk of cheese!

Mario: Ms. Mowz! 1. What are you doing here? 2. I thought you were dead!

Ms. Mowz: 1. I was looking for some rare badges and now I've got what I wanted. 2. By some strange chance the shock from the fall didn't kill me.

Punio: Wierd!

Ms. Mowz: Well I've got to be going!

Ms. Mowz kisses Mario on the cheek and jumps out of the hole in the tree.

Flurrie: Wait. Aren't we hundreds of feet up?

Ms. Mowz: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Like before, a splat sound was heard.

Mario: Let's go! Again!

They go over to the Elder Puni's cage and unlocks it with the key.

Punio: Elder! I...

Elder Puni: Quiet! I will lecture you!

Mario smacks his face.

In the strudel continent...

Luigi: Plumpbelly Village ahoy!

Blooey: You know you don't have to do that every time we find a new location.

Luigi: Well you don't have to make that big a deal out of it.

They stop the boat on Plumpbelly Village's dock. (Why does every place they go to have a dock?)

Mayor: You!

Luigi: What?

Mayor: There is an evil two headed serpant that eats girls and you must vanquish it!

Luigi: What's in it for me?

Mayor: We'll have a huge banquet.

Luigi: No thanks. I'm trying to find a Marvelous Compass piece.

Mayor: I saw the serpant somehow ate a piece of a compass.

Luigi: You've got yourself a deal!

A bob-omb walked up to him.

Jerry: Whoa! Your Luigi! I'm Jerry! Can I have your autograph?

Luigi: Sure!

Luigi gives him an autograph.

Jerry: What are you getting the Marvelous Compass pieces for?

Luigi: To rescue Princess Eclair from the evil Chesnut King.

Jerry: Cool! Can I join you on your quest?

Luigi: Sure!

Jerry: Yahoo!

: Grooooaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Mayor: Oh no! The Serpant!

The mayor squeals like a little girl and dashes into his house.

Luigi(yelling): Why are you eating girls anyway?

Two Headed Serpant: I don't know. I'm confused.

Head#1: Attack!

Head#2: What makes you the boss of me?

Head#1: Kill!

The heads attack each other and eventually they eat each other (ew).

Luigi: That was gross!

Jerry: Hey look! There's something shiny in it's belly!

Luigi goes inside, grabs the Marvelous Compass piece, and comes back out.

Mayor: Wanna date my daughter?

An enormous fat lady comes out and the Psycho music starts playing.

Jerry: Run for your lives!

Luigi, Blooey, and Jerry hop onto the boat and leaves. After that a very pretty supermodel.

Mayor(yelling): Wait! My daughter a teen supermodel! Oh well.

Luigi: Okay the next piece is at Circut Break City.

Jerry: Isn't that were people ride the cool futuristic go-karts?

Blooey: Yes.

Back in the Great Tree...

Elder Puni: ... And that is why you should never go out and get lost while looking for help again!

Punio: But I never got lost.

Elder Puni: Silence!

Her really loud yell made Petuni's cage explode.

Petuni: Brother!

Punio: Sis!

Petuni: Brother!

Punio: Sis!

Petuni: Brother!

Punio: Sis!

Petuni: Bro...

Mario covers her mouth.

Mario: Don't do that again.

Punio: Let's go to the others!

They go to the others.

Puniper: What! You rescued all of the other Punies and the elder!

Punio: Yep!

Flurrie: Ixnay on the alktay. And urryhay.

Punio: Huh?

Mario: It's piglatin!

They go over to the next room and they see a ton of bubbles floating in the room.

Puni#1: Hey it's bubblesoap!

Puni#2: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Eventually they all end up in bubbles and Flurrie uses her wind powers to blow them to the other side.

Puni#3: The bubbles popped!

Puni#4: All poop!

They go to a room with 100 mosquitos otherwise known as Jabbies.

Punio: Oh no! A 100 Jabbie squadron!

Puniper: Attack!

They attack the Jabbies and win. After the vicious war they find another Jabbi.

Punio: Hey it's my friend, Jabble!

Flurrie: Awwwwwww. He's so cute!

Mario: He can come with us if that's what he wants.

They continue their journey with their new friend until they suddenly get trapped in a cage.

Lord Crump: Hello there Mario! Remember me?  
Mario: Your that X-Naut that threatened Goombella!

Lord Crump: That's right! Specifically my name is Lord Crump.

Mario: Your never going to get that Crystal Star, Crump!

Lord Crump: Oh but I will. Now that I've trapped you and your friends inside that cage your going nowhere!

Lord Crump and his cronies dash away. Mario uses his thin curse to slide through the bars of the cage.

Flurrie: We got out but we have to rescue the Punies!

Mario and Flurrie go to the next room and finds a treasure chest. Being curious Mario opens it. The back ground turns white and Toadette appears in front of Mario.

Toadette: Congratulations! You've got the Super Boots! They allow you to perform a spin jump even though it's really called a ground pound but for some reason I have to call it a spin jump.

Everything goes back to normal, Mario goes back inside the cage, and does a spin jump on the wooden thingy to make a hole in the floor which all of the Punies, Jabble, Mario, and Flurrie go into.

Petuni: Yay! We escaped!

They all cheer and go to the next room.

Mario: Hey a Crystal Star!

Lord Crump: Hey your right!

Lord Crump grabs the Crystal Star.

Mario: Hey!

Lord Crump: Ha! Now I will set a time bomb which will make the tree explode in 200 seconds!

Lord Crump activates the time bomb.

Lord Crump: So long suckers!

Lord Crump dashes out of another door which leads to another room. Mario and the others follow him and end up finding him immediatly.

Elder Puni: I will bore you with my lectures!

Lord Crump: Just let me out already you oldcoot!

Elder Puni: Oldcoot! Why I oughta...

Afterward her back popped.

Elder Puni: Dang! Stupid back!

Flurrie: Give us the Crystal Star and leave the elder alone!

Lord Crump: Since we'll battle now I'll deactivate the time bomb.

He deactivates the time bomb.

Lord Crump: Say hello to Magnus Von Grapple!

Mario: Who or what the heck is Magnus Von Grapple!

A giant robot comes out and Lord Crump hops into the cockpit.

Mario: Oh...

Lord Crump: Prepare to say goodbye!

Mario: Infact I'll introduce Magnus Von Grapple to my screwdriver!

Lord Crump: Oh poo...

Mario takes Magnus Von Grapple apart with his screwdriver and eventually all what's left is all of the robot parts scatterd all over the ground.

Lord Crump: Retreat!

All of the X-Nauts retreat and when Lord Crump runs away he drops the Crystal Star. Mario grabs the crystal star.

End Of Chapter

Mario saved all of the Punies, got a new friend, and defeated the evil forces of both Magnus Von Grapple and the Shadow Sirens. Only five more stars to go! What's going on with Peach and Bowser right now?

In the X-Naut base...

Grodus: What! He defeated all of you and got the Crystal Star! I am very dissapointed.

Beldam: He's really tough sir.

Vivian: His advantadge is using common sense.

Marilyn: Guh!

Lord Crump: We'll all make sure that we defeat him next time!

Grodus: You better defeat him next time.

At Peach's room...

Peach: I wonder if TEC is going to call me again.

The door opens right on cue.

Peach: Well time to see TEC.

She goes over to were TEC is.

Peach: What do you want TEC?

TEC: I want you to dance with a holographic image of yourself!

A hologram appears.

Peach: I can't dance with a hologram!

Peach types a message on the keyboard, sends it to Mario, and leaves the room.

TEC: Those are some pretty good dance moves!

In Petalburg...

Koopa At The Gate: It's Bowser! Run!

Bowser: Come back here traitors!

Kammy: Your grumpiness!

Bowser: What is it!

Kammy: Look over there!

Bowser looks at a window and sees Peach. Bowser walks over there.

Bowser: Ah Peach! Now is the time that I will kidnap you!

Peach: ...

Bowser: Why isn't she saying anything?

Kammy: She must be stunned with happiness!

Bowser: Well it could be better to have a silent Princess instead of one screaming all day that says let me out! Let me out! Well time to take you to the castle, Peach!

Bowser walks over to Peach and just as he's about to get her a Koopa comes out of the house and jumps out in front of Bowser.

Koopa: No! Your not getting my most prized treasure. My Princess Peach poster!

The Koopa peals the poster off of his window and goes back in his house. After that happened Bowser's eyes turned as wide as saucers.

Bowser: Oh great I'm the evil king of talking to posters.

Kammy: Don't worry! We'll have better luck next time!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Of Blitz And Gory

After Mario, Flurrie, Jabble, and the Punies all celebrated in the Great Tree Mario and Flurrie went over to the Thousand-Minute Door.

Flurrie: Get out that Crystal Star Mario!

Mario held up the Crystal Star and once again the weird lightshow came on.

Mario: The new location on my map! It looks like some kind of city in the sky.

Flurrie: We should talk to Frankly about this.

They appear in Frankly's house.

Frankly: A city in the sky!

Mario: Yeah a city in the sky.

Frankly: You must be talking about Glitzville the only city in the sky. The most famous attraction there is the Glitz Pitz it's a place were people can watch battles or actually participate in them.

Flurrie: Well how in the heck are we supposed to get there?

Frankly: Well there's a blimp that lets people take rides to Glitzville. But you can only get a ticket from Don Pianta on the west side of town.

Mario: Let's find Don Pianta!

They walk on towards the west side of town until they see that it is guarded by a toad.

Mario: Get out of the way! We're trying to get to the west side of town!

Zess T.: Don't move at all! I'm trying to find my contact lenses! If you move you might break them.

Mario: What are the odds of me breaking your contact lenses?

Mario takes one step forward and a tinkling sound is heard.

Mario: Oh crap.

Zess T.: YOU! You broke my contact lenses!

Mario: And what are you going to do about it?

She gets a newspaper out of his pocket and rolls it up in his hands.

Flurrie: Where did you get that newspaper?

Zess T.: Yaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Mario: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Zess T. starts chasing Mario and Flurrie. During the chase she starts hitting them in the head with the rolled up newspaper.

Zess T.: I will stop chasing you and I will guard the west side of town until you get me new contact lenses!

Mario: Why don't you just buy it yourself?

Zess T.: You broke my contact lenses you have to get new ones.

Mario: You mean by defacing your property?

Zess T.: Yes.

Mario goes into the Toad Bros. Bazar shop.

Mario: Do you have any contact lenses?

Thriff T.: No.

Plenn T.: We just ran out.

Mario: You what!

Mario grabs Zess T. and the two Toads and locks them in the storage room.

Thriff T.: He's got anger mangement problems.

Mario: We're at the west side of town, now were's Don Pianta's hideout?

Flurrie: That's a very good question.

Mario: Hey another shop!

They go into the shop.

Clerk: What do you want to buy?

Mario: We didn't really want to buy anything we just wanted to know were Don Pianta's hideout is.

Clerk: What do you want to buy?

Flurrie: Oooooooooooooo! A dry mushroom!

Mario: Ewwwwwwwwww! What do you want that for! It'll taste gross!

Clerk: That will be 2 coins.

Mario gives her 2 coins and the clerk gives him the dry mushroom.

Clerk: Anything else?

Mario looks at what else they have and spots a Dizzy Dial.

Mario: What's that thing?

He points at the Dizzy Dial.

Clerk: That's a Dizzy Dial when you use the item it makes your opponents dizzy.

Mario: I'll take it!

Clerk: That will be 11 coins.

Mario gives her 11 coins and the clerk gives him the Dizzy Dial.

Clerk: Oh yeah. What's your favorite color?

Mario: R...

Flurrie: Yellow!

Clerk: Whoops! Wrong question let me try that again. What's your favorite color?

Mario: Re...

Flurrie: Yellow!

Clerk: Well it seems that you're one of us.

The clerk goes to the far left corner of the shop and unlocks the door.

Mario: There was a door on the far left corner of the shop?

Mario and Flurrie go through the door, up the flight of stairs they see, and go through the next door.

Pianta#1: Who's dis?

Mario: Mario.

Pianta#1: And da next one.

Flurrie: Flurrie.

Pianta#2: Get out of here!

Don Pianta: Shaddup!

Pianta#2: But...

Don Pianta: I said shaddup!

Pianta#2: Yes boss.

Don Pianta: What business do yous have bein here?

Mario: We want blimp tickets for Glitzville.

Don Pianta: First yous have to do a favor for me.

Flurrie: And what would that be?

Don Pianta: My daughter, Francessa has run off with one of my employees, Frankie. I want yous to find them for me.

Mario: You can count on us!

Pianta#1: Before yous leave I think they says something about going away on a boat.

Pianta#2: Good luck with da case mugs.

Pianta#1: Shaddup!

Pianta#2: What da heck did I do dis time?

Mario and Flurrie flees before the big fight goes on.

Flurrie: They said that Frankie and Francessa are going away on a boat so let's go to the dock.

Mario: Great idea!

They go to the dock.

Frankie: Hello dere! I'm Frankie and she's Francessa.

Francessa: What are you here for?

Mario: Your father, Don Pianta sent us to come looking for you.

Frankie: Da boss is looking us? Francessa maybe we should go back to da boss.

Francessa: We can't go!

Frankie: Why not? We have to get to da boss!

Francessa: Don't you love me!

Frankie: Of course I do love biscuit!

Francessa: Then It's settled. We're not going and that's final.

Mario: Fine if that's what you want.

Mario and Flurrie go back to Don Pianta's hideout.

Mario: They're at the dock sir.

Don Pianta: I see.

Francessa: Daddy wait!

Frankie: Boss!

Francessa: We didn't mean to disobey your direct orders we just wanted to cruise!

Frankie: To an island with ancient treasure!

Don Pianta: Go ahead and have fun at the island! And while your at it find the treasure so we can make a fortune!

Francessa: Thank you daddy!

Frankie: We owe you with gratitude boss!

Frankie and Francessa leave.

Don Pianta: Alright deres dese blimp tickets yous want.

He gives Mario and Flurrie the blimp tickets.

Mario: Thanks!

Mario and Flurrie leave the hideout and goes to a place with a train and a blimp.

Ticket Taker: Do you want to go onto the blimp destined for Glitzville?

Mario: Yep!

Ticket Taker: May I check your blimp tickets?

Mario shows him his blimp tickets.

Ticket Taker: Go ahead!

Mario and Flurrie goes into the blimp. All of a sudden his Mailbox XP starts ringing.

Flurrie: Now who would that be?

Mario: I'll read the message.

"Dear Mario,

I haven't learned anything new about the Crystal Stars or the people who captured me. Sorry if it was a waste of time for to read this message.

Signed,

Peach"

Flurrie: She sure likes keeping in touch with you.

Mario: I know.

The blimp landed at Glitzville.

Flurrie: Now that we're in Glitzville were could the Crystal Star be?

Mario spots a gigantic stadium in front of him.

Mario: Hey it's the Glitz Pitz! Let's go inside!

They go inside the Glitz Pitz and through one of the double doors inside.

Flurrie: This must be were you see the battles.

They watch the battle and see Rawk Hawk jumping on top of a Koopinator and winning.

Grubba: And the champion is Rawk Hawk!

Rawk Hawk: Fear the rawwwwwwwwwwkkkkkkkkkkkk! You better stick to videogame fighting because as long as you fight me it results in serious pain!

Rawk Hawk holds up his championship belt and Flurrie saw that it had a Crystal Star on it.

Flurrie: Mario! The championship belt has a Crystal Star on it!

Mario: Wow! Your right!

Flurrie: I think we should battle our way to the top and rightfully earn that belt!

Mario: Are you mad! I think we should steal that thing!

Mario jumps over the enormous croud and onto the stage but it turns out that Rawk Hawk already left.

Mario: Alright lets battle our way to the top!

Mario and Flurrie exit through the double doors and talk to one of the security guards guarding one of the doors.

Security Door: You can't go through this door.

Mario: I want to be a fighter.

Security Guard: Let me rephrase that. You can't go through this door no matter what.

Mario tosses him out of the way and he goes flying right into the ceiling.

Security Guard: In order to become a fighter you have to talk to Mr. Grubba in his office.

Mario: Thanks.

Mario and his companion go over to Grubba's office.

Mario: Hello.

Grubba: Well you want to become a fighter huh?

Mario: I didn't even say anything. How did you know?

Grubba: That's the only reason people come in here! Unless some of my employees want a raise.

Flurrie: Well what do we do?

Grubba: Now just sign this contract and you'll be ready.

Mario signs the conract.

Grubba: Your name is Mario? Well we need a cooler fighters name. How about The Great Gonzales!

Mario: I prefer my real name, Mario. How about this fighter name, Super Mario.

Grubba: Nah! The Great Gonzales.

Mario: Well it was worth a try.

Grubba: Now I'll give you a tour of the place.

They go into the champion's room.

Grubba: Now if you actually get to be a champion this is the room you'll get.

Mario: It's amazing!

Flurrie: A beautiful room and a comfy bed!

Grubba: Now to the major league locker room!

They go to the major league locker room.

Grubba: If you manage to get past the minor league this is where you will stay.

Mario: Is it me or does this place smell like beans?

Shady Koopa: Sorry! That was me!

Mario, Flurrie, and Grubba go back to the office.

Grubba: JOLENE!

Jolene comes in.

Jolene: Sir?

Grubba: Please take Gonzales to his room.

Jolene: Yes your majesty.

They leave the office and head towards the locker room.

Jolene: Here is what you must always do...

She walks right into a wall not paying attention to what she's doing.

Jolene: Ouch!

Mario shrugs and walks right into the wall.

Mario: Ouch!

Jolene: Anyway.

They continue to head towards the locker room.

Jolene: You do whatever Grubba says.

Jolene walks into the door that allows entrance to the locker room.

Jolene: I meant to do that.

She opens the door and Mario and Flurrie go into the locker room.

Mario: I guess we should register for a match.

He goes up to the terminal and registers for a match.

Grubba: You'll face the Goomba Bros. ranked 2 in the Glitz Plitz. A security guard will escourt you now you'll have to wait for a while.

Immediatly a security guard comes out.

Security Guard: It's time for the match Gonzales.

They head over to the stadium.

Grubba: Now we have a fight to the death with the Great Gonzales and the Goomba Bros.!

Goomba#1: Your going down!

Goomba#2: We outmatch you!

Goomba#3: You better know a good doctor!

Grubba: Let's get ready to batlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll...

Grubba starts to turn purple and he falls down unconcious.

Jolene: Er... Let's battle!

Mario kicks the first Goomba which makes it fly right into the other two Goombas resulting in all three Goombas being stacked up on the ground.

Jolene: And the winner is the Great Gonzales! So how did you feel about the match?

Mario: A match? I thought that was practice! That was so easy! I think they shouldn't even be in the competiton anymore!

Jolene: You know. I think your right. Security!

The security guards toss the Goomba Bros. out the door.

Jolene: And that's all we have for now!

Audience: Booooooooooooooooo!

They start throwing trash, vegetables, and other various things at Jolene.

Jolene: Ouch! Why me?

Mario and Flurrie go back into their locker room and activates the terminal for the next match.

Grubba: Next you'll be up against the K.P Koopas!

King K: Hey Gonzales!

Mario: What?

King K: You'll be up against me in this match!

Mario: Whatever.

Mario, Flurrie, and King K went over to the stadium.

Grubba: Now we have a fight to the finish with the Great Gonzales and the K.P Koopas!

King K: Your not going to win!

Mario: Yes I am!

K.P Paratroopa: No your not!

Flurrie: Yes he is!

Grubba: Let's get ready to battle!

Mario takes off King K's sunglasses and throws it on top of the K.P Para Troopa.

King K: Auuuggggghhhhh! My glasses! I can't see without my glasses!

King K spots something shiny ontop of the K.P Para Troopa.

King K: YOU! You stole my glasses!

K.P Para Troopa: No I didn't!

King K: That's right both of you did!

K.P Koopa: Wha?

King K tackles the other two K.P Koopas and they fight in a big cloud of dust. Eventually they stopped fighting and ended up having bumps and bruises all over them.

Grubba: And the winner is the Great Gonzales!

Mario and Flurrie go back to their locker room.

Flurrie: Dang! These battles are easy!

They go to the terminal to register for another match.

Grubba: Now you'll be up against the Pokey Triplets!

Mario and Flurrie go to the stadium.

Grubba: It's a fight to the end with the Great Gonzales and the Pokey Triplets!

Pokey#1: You can't hurt us by jumping on us!

Pokey#2: And it's not like you've got a flamethrower.

Pokey#3: Don't worry this will only hurt alot!

Grubba: Let's get ready to battle!

Mario takes out a flamethrower.

Pokey#2: I had to say flamethrower...

Mario torches the Pokeys with his flamethrower.

Pokey#1: That really hurt!

Pokey#3: We're lucky we didn't turn into ashes.

Grubba: And the winner is the Great Gonzales!

Mario and Flurrie went back to the locker room.

Mario: Let's register for another match!

Jolene comes in with Bandy Andy.

Jolene: I said stop following me! It's creepy when you do that!

Bandy Andy: What are you talking about? I wasn't following you! I was going back to my locker room!

Jolene: Uh huh. Riiiiiiiiggggggghhhhhhhhtttttttttttt.

She leaves the locker room. Mario shrugs and goes up to the terminal.

Grubba: Your next match will be against the Dead Bones!

Mario and Flurrie go to the stadium

Grubba: It's an almost never ending fight with the Great Gonzales and the Dead Bones!

Dull Bones(all): We're dead! You can't defeat us!

Mario pushes all three of them off of the stadium and they end up as a big pile of bones.

Dull Bones#1: Well this stinks!

Dull Bones#2: Yeah Dull Bones#3 didn't put on his deoderant today!

Dull Bones#3: Hey!

Grubba: And the winner is the Great Gonzales!

Once again Mario and Flurrie go back to the locker room.

Flurrie: Well should we register for another match?

They hear a voice from the other side of the wall.

: Ow! Eeeeeeeeeeeek! No! What are you doing! I want my mommy!

Mario goes over to the terminal.

Grubba: Your next fight will be with the Spike Storm!

Mario and Flurrie goes to the stadium.

Grubba: It's a really short fight with the Great Gonzales and the Spike Storm!

Lakitu: If you beat my minons I'll just make new ones!

Spiny#1: What! Minions!

Spiny#2: You take that back!

The Spinies pinned the Lakitu to the ground and the Lakitu striked them with lightning but he also striked himself with lightning in the process.

Grubba: And the winner is the Great Gonzales!

Mario and Flurrie appear in their locker room.

King K: Hey Gonzales!

Mario: What is it King K?

King K: Well Hoggle at the hotdog stand made a new kind of hotdog guaranteed to let you win a match!

Flurrie: Well if that's the case let's get a hotdog!

Mario: Yeah I'm hungry anyway.

They exit the Glitz Pitz and head towards the hotdog stand.

Flurrie: I can't wait till I get my hands on one of those hotdogs!

Mario: Isn't that Hoggle chasing a bouncing egg?

Hoggle: Come back here! I was going to use you as a dressing for my new hotdog!

The multicolored egg continues to bounce around.

Hoggle: You've got to help me catch this egg!

Mario: Okay!

Mario and Flurrie starts to chase the egg around.

Flurrie: This is a fast egg!

Mario whacks the egg with his hammer and it hops on top of the hotdog stand.

Hoggle: Oh no! It's hopped on top of the hotdog stand! There's no way I can retrieve it now!

Mario: We can retrieve it.

Hoggle: If you say so.

Mario jumps on top of the hotdog stand while Flurrie floats to the top of the hotdog stand.

Egg: Spare me!

Flurrie: We won't hurt you!

Egg: Really?

Mario: Yep!

Egg: Now I'll follow you where ever you go!

Mario: That's great!

Mario, Flurrie, and the egg go back into the Glitz Pitz and into their locker room.

Flurrie: Let's register for another match!

Mario: Affirmitave!

Mario and Flurrie go up to the terminal.

Grubba: In the next round you'll fight against the Hand It Overs!

Bandy Andy: Wait Gonzales!

Mario: What is it?

Bandy Andy: You'll be fighting against me now!

Mario: Whatever.

Mario, Flurrie, and Bandy Andy go up to the arena.

Grubba: Now a very irritating battle with the Great Gonzales and the Hand It Overs!

Bandy Andy: We...

Bandit: Must...

Big Bandit#1: Steal...

Big Bandit#2: Now!

Mario: Okay! Try to steal this!

Bandy Andy swipes the bomb out of his hands.

Bandy Andy: Ha! What were you trying to take us for! Idiots!

Mario: 5... 4... 3... 2...

Bandit: What the heck are you talking about?

Mario: ...1

The bomb explodes defeating the Bandits.

Big Bandit#1: Dang!

Big Bandit#2: I hate getting tricked!

Grubba: And the winner is the Great Gonzales!

Mario and Flurrie appears in their locker room.

Mario: Time to sign up for another match!

Mario and Flurrie go to the terminal.

Grubba: In your next match you'll go up against the Mind Bogglers!

Mario and Flurrie went to the arena.

Grubba: Now a very short battle with the Great Gonzales and the Mind Bogglers!

Mario: Aren't you the ones who argued over which one of you would defeat me and then teamed up afterwards?  
Dark Puff: Yep!

Pale Piranha: But now we have a new ally on our side!

Pider: I am what the Punies fear the most!

Mario: You can't go to this rank that fast! You cheated!

Grubba: Security!

The security guards take them out of the Glitz Pitz.

Dark Puff: Curse you Mario!

Pale Piranha: We will defeat you one day!

Pider: We will have revenge!

Mario and Flurrie once again appear in their locker room.

King K: After my next match I'm going to retire.

Mario: Okay.

Mario and Flurrie go up to the terminal.

Grubba: In your next fight you'll go against the Punk Rocks!

Cleftor: Hey Gonzales!

Mario: What is it?

Cleftor: Now you'll go up against me!

Mario: Who cares!

Cleftor: I do!

Mario, Flurrie, and Cleftor go up to the arena.

Grubba: Now there will be a 8 second battle with the Great Gonzales and the Punk Rocks!

Cleftor: Give up!

Bald Cleft#1: You will be defeated!

Bald Cleft#2: Are you sure we should be irritating him?

Mario: Earthquake!

Cleftor and Bald Clefts: Where!

They all panic and run into each other knocking them selves out.

Grubba: And the winner is the Great Gonzales!

Once more Mario and Flurrie appear in their locker room.

Flurrie: Let's sign up for the next match!

Mario: Double affirmitave!

They go up to the terminal.

Grubba: In your next battle you'll go up against Da Bombs.

Crash: Gonzales!

Mario: What the heck do you want with me!

Crash: Now you'll go up against me!

Mario: Who gives a crap!

Crash: Me!

Mario, Flurrie, and Crash goes to the arena.

Grubba: Now it's an explosive battle with the Great Gonzales and Da Bombs!

Crash: Your going down!

Bob-Omb#1: Yeah what he said!

Bob-Omb#2: But he's already on the ground.

Mario: You're airheads!

They all get mad and explode.

Grubba: And the winner is the Great Gonzales!

Mario and Flurrie go to their locker room and Jolene comes in with a new contestant.

Jolene: Okay Sir Swoop go sign up for your first match!

Sir Swoop: This'll be easy.

Sir Swoop signs up for his first match and leaves the room.

Mario: Well this is the final Minor League match! After this we'll move on to the Major League!

Flurrie: This is so exciting!

They go up to the terminal.

Grubba: Well your first match against people in the Major League is with the Iron Adonis Twins!

Mario and Flurrie go up to the arena.

Grubba: Now on with the exciting battle against the Great Gonzales and the Iron Adonis Twins!

Red Cleft: You cannot defeat us!

Green Cleft: Our defense is so high none of your attacks can do any damage!

They shut their eyes, start laughing, and Mario and Flurrie retreat back to their locker room.

Mario: Well what do we do now?

Flurrie: Look! It's a baby Yoshi!

They see a green yoshi with a red mohawk.

Yoshi: Hello there Gonzales! Thank you for saving me from Hoggle out there!

Mario: Well I...

Yoshi: I know you have to get a Crystal Star and defeat the Iron Clefts.

Flurrie: How did you know?

Yoshi: I heard about everything inside the egg! And for saving me from Hoggle and keeping me safe I will join you on your adventure!

Flurrie shrinks and flies into Mario's pocket.

Flurrie: Both of you are right! It is comfy in here!

Goombella and Koops: Told you!

Mario: Do you have a name?

Yoshi: Well not really. You should name me!

Mario: Okay!

Mario thinks for a while until he finally decides on a name.

Mario: You've got a mohawk so I'll call you Spike!

Spike: I like that name! I can run really fast, eat stuff, and spit it back out! Speaking of let's go defeat those Iron Clefts!

Mario and Spike go over to the arena by the time the Iron Clefts stop laughing.

Red Cleft: I've noticed you've got a new partner.

Green Cleft: Let's tenderize him!

Spike: Feel my wrath!

Spike eats one of the Iron Clefts and spits it back out at the other one.

Red Cleft: How is it possible?

Green Cleft: We've been defeated!

Grubba: And the winner is the Great Gonzales!

Mario and Spike go over to Grubba's office.

Grubba: You will now go to the Major League! JOLENE!

Jolene comes in.

Jolene: Sir?

Grubba: Take them to the Major League locker room!

Jolene: Yes sir!

Jolene takes them to the Major League locker room.

Spike: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh. The Major League locker room!

One second later Rawk Hawk comes in.

Rawk Hawk: YOU!

Mario: Yes?

Rawk Hawk: Stop moving up in the league so fast! If you get to fight me I will murder you!

Mario: Hey Spike!

Spike: Yeah?

Mario: The Crystal Star on Rawk Hawk's belt looks suspicious!

Spike inspects the Crystal Star on Rawk Hawk's belt.

Spike: No wonder it looks suspicous the Crystal Star on the belt is a fake!

Rawk Hawk: You called my belt a fake!

Spike: Yeah.

Rawk Hawk: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Rawk Hawk leaves the room.

Mario: Are we going to register for a match or what?

Spike: We're going to register for the fight.

They go up to the terminal.

Grubba: Your next match will be with the Super Koopas!

Shady Koopa#1: Don't even count on winning Gonzales!

Mario, Spike, and Shady Koopa#1 go up to the stadium.

Grubba: That's right! A 5 second fight with the Great Gonzales

Shady Koopa#2: He looks really tough.

Shady Paratroopa: Are you crazy!

Mario jumps on top of Shady Koopa#1 and throws his shell at the other two.

Shady Koopas: Darn you!

Grubba: And the winner is the Great Gonzales!

Mario and Spike go back to their locker room and to the terminal.

Grubba: Your new opponents will be the Spike Tops!

R.S Buzzy#1: We are almost invincible!

Mario, Spike, and R.S Buzzy #1 go up to the arena.

Grubba: Now there is a battle between the Great Gonzales and the Spike Tops!

R.S Buzzy#2: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

R.S Buzzy#1: What is it?

R.S Buzzy#2: He's got Spike with him!

R.S Buzzy#1: So?

R.S Buzzy#2: Don't you remember what he did to the Iron Adonis Twins?  
Just as he said that Spike ate R.S Buzzy#1 and spat him back out at the other R.S Buzzy.

Grubba: And the winner is the Great Gonzales!

Mario and Spike go back to you know where and Mario's Mailbox XP starts ringing.

Spike: You've got mail!

Mario: "Gonzales,

Do whatever I say. Right now I want you to go to the juice shop.

Signed,

X"

Spike: Whatever. Let's just go to the juice shop.

Mario and Spike go out of the Glitz Pitz and into the juice shop.

Podley: Someone got you a Super Hammer!

Mario: What does it do and how is it different from a regular hammer?

Podley: Someone got you a Super Hammer!

Mario rolls his eyes, grabs the box, opens it, and after he opens it the background turns white.

Toadette: It's me again! Now I'll tell you what the Super Hammer does!

Mario: You will?

Toadette: Yep! The Super Hammer lets you break bigger blocks!

Toadette walks away, the back ground turns back to normal, and Mario's Mailbox XP starts ringing.

Spike: You've got mail again!

Mario: "Gonzales,

Go to the Minor League locker room and smash the gigantic block on the wall with your Super Hammer.

Signed,

X"

Spike: To the Minor League locker room!

They go back to the Glitz Pitz and inside the Minor League locker room.

Mario: This must be the big block I have to smash down.

Mario points to the big block on the wall.

Spike: Let's do it Gonzales!

Mario smashes the block with his Super Hammer and grabs the paper laying in front of him when he gets into the room.

Mario: This is an interesting paper.

Spike: It's got everything you need to know about the Crystal Stars on there!

Mario and Spike go into the room and at the exact same time Jolene comes into the locker room.

Jolene: You broke down the wall and went into the Minor League locker room so I'll have to confiscate the paper your holding.

Mario: And why would I give this paper to you?

Jolene: It's better than getting disqualified.

Mario gives the paper to Jolene.

Jolene: Now I will tell you why you should never break the wall down!

At Circut Break City...

Jerry: Whoah! This is cool!

Blooey: Yes. Very impressive.

Luigi: Where is the Marvelous Compass piece and the go-karts?

Torque: Right over there!

He points to the right of them.

Torque: By the way my name is Torque.

Blooey: Why do you have a wrench on the top of your shell?

Torque: ...

Jerry: Hey Luigi! I think I see a Marvelous Compass piece!

Blooey: He's right! It's on the trophy!

Torque: That's the prize for people who get in 1st place.

Luigi: How soon can we sign up?

Torque: In fact you can compete right now!

Luigi hops into a random go-kart.

Torque: Ready... set... go!

As soon as Luigi starts the go-kart he crashes into a wall making the go-kart explode. Because of the explosion Luigi soars over to the finish line.

Torque: You may have won the race but I'm going with you until you pay me the 5,000 coins it cost for that car!

Luigi combines the compass piece with the other ones.

Luigi it's pointing to Hatesong Tower!

Jerry: Let's go!

Torque: Yeah you better hurry!

Back at the Minor League locker room...

Jolene: ... And that is why you shoudn't bust our walls down!

Mario and Spike go back to their locker room.

Spike: What was her deal?

Mario shrugs and goes over to the terminal.

Grubba: And now you'll go up against the Spiked Orbs!

Mario and Spike go up to the stadium.

Grubba: Get ready for the supposidly short fight between the Great Gonzales and the Spiked Orbs!

Mario: You're the Bristles from Shwonk Fortress!

Bristle#1: Oh no! You're that tough guy from Shwonk Fortress!

Bristle#2: Run away!

They run away.

Grubba: And by forfit the winner is the Great Gonzales!

Red Cleft: Punk!

The Iron Clefts Mario fought ran up to the stadium.

Green Cleft: You may have humiliated us before but we'll defeat you now!

Spike: What makes you think you can?

Iron Clefts: Oh crap...

Spike eats the Red Cleft and spits him back out at the Green Cleft.

Red Cleft: Humiliated once again.

Grubba: Let's hear it for the Great Gonzales!

The crowd cheers.

Green Cleft: Well this sucks.

Mario and Spike appear in their locker room.

Koopanator: Hey Gonzales! Jolene brought you a cake!

Mario: Mine!

Mario and Spike greedily gobbles down the cake and goes up to the terminal.

Grubba: Now you'll go up against the Magic People!

Mario: Creative name.

Mario and Spike go to the arena.

Grubba: Get ready for an epic battle between the Great Gonzales and the Magic People!

Green Magikoopa: Die!

Red Koopa: You don't stand a chance.

White Magikoopa: We like magic!

Mario takes one of their wands, sucks them up with it, and tosses the wand behind his back.

Grubba: And the winner is the Great Gonzales!

Bowser: MARIO!

Mario: Bowser!

Bowser: I will have revenge!

Mario: I beat you before and I can beat you again!

Bowser: Try to!

Mario: If you say so.

Mario jumps on his head so many times that I lost count.

Bowser: Aggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm lucky I didn't get brain damage!

Bowser retreats.

Grubba: Well it seems he have enemies that doesn't even have a clue what his real name is! Let me hear ya!

The crowd cheers and Mario and Spike go back to their locker room.

Mario: I can't believe Bowser came back!

Spike: Let's just sign up for another match.

They go up to the terminal.

Grubba: Now you'll face the Projectile Bros.!

Hammer Bro: You're outmatched Gonzales!

Mario, Spike, and Hammer Bro go up to the arena.

Grubba: Now to the very interesting battle between the Great Gonzales and the Projectile Bros.!

Boomerang Bro: You'll never defeat us!

Fire Bro: I will burn you!

Boomerang Bro throws his boomerang at Mario but Mario jumps over it making it come right back at them.

Grubba: And the winner is the Great Gonzales!

Mario and Spike go back to their locker room and Mario's Mailbox XP starts ringing again.

Spike: You've got even more mail!

Mario: "Gonzales,

Go to the phonebooth outside.

Signed,

X"

Spike: To the phonebooth!

They exit the Glitz Pitz, go inside the phonebooth, and grabs the key.

Mario: What door does this open?

His Mailbox XP once again starts ringing.

Spike: I bet that will answer your question.

Mario: "Gonzales,

Use your key to unlock the door to the storage room in the Glitz Pitz.

Signed,

X"

They go inside the Glitz Pitz.

Jolene: Who in the heck is making all of the noise in there?

Security Guard: I don't know.

Jolene gets angry and starts chasing the security guard.

Spike: Okay...

They open the door with the key and goes inside.

Ms. Mowz: Hello there sweetie!

Mario: Ms. Mowz!

Spike: Were you the one who making all of those noises?

Ms. Mowz: Nope!

She makes alot of noise jumping down, kissing Mario, and going out the door. Mario sighed.

They go up the stairs and eventually up to the ceiling right next to a vent.

Grubba: You mean to tell me you have no idea who or what was in the storage room and what a Crystal Star is!

Jolene: Yes.

Grubba: Go away!

Jolene: You big meanie!

Jolene cries and leaves the office.

Mario and Spike slip through the vent with their thin curse and goes back to their locker room.

Spike: I wonder why Grubba was asking Jolene about the Crystal Stars.

Mario: Me too.

They go up to the terminal.

Grubba: Your next battle will be with Some Dude With A Spear.

Mario: That's a really creative name.

Mario and Spike go up to the stadium.

Grubba: Now on with the very cool battle between the Great Gonzales and Some Dude With A Spear!

Dark Craw: I will kill you!

Mario: No you won't.

Mario takes his spear, pins it on the stadium, and ties Dark Craw onto the spear.

Grubba: And the winner is the Great Gonzales!

Mario and Spike go back to their locker room.

Koopanator: Gonzales! There's another cake for you!

Mario: Huh?

Not noticing that the cake was there or what Dark Koopatroll said he goes up to the terminal.

Grubba: Next you'll go up against Chomp Country!

Mario and Spike goes to the arena.

Grubba: Now it's time for the Great Gonzales to tame Chomp Country!

Red Chomp#1: Bark! Bark!

Red Chomp#2: Arf! Arf!

Mario: It's time to go to the vet!

The Red Chomps start panicking and soon runs away.

Grubba: And the winner is the Great Gonzales!

They go back to their locker room and see the Shady Koopa lying on the floor.

Spike: Oh no! He must've gotten poisoned by that cake that was sent to you!

Mario: What cake?

Mario and Spike go up to the terminal.

Grubba: Your final Minor League match will be against the Koopanator!

Mario and Spike go to the stadium.

Grubba: Now for a seemingly challenging battle between the Great Gonzales and the Koopanator!

Koopanator: Your going down!

Mario: That's highly unlikely.

Mario pours a bucket of water on Koopantor which makes his armor rust making him fall down to the ground.

Koopanator: Can't move.

Grubba: And the winner is the Great Gonzales!

Mario and Spike go back to their locker room and Mario's Mailbox XP starts ringing.

Spike: I think that's X again!

Mario: "Gonzales,

Peal all of the Gonzales posters off of the wall.

Signed,

X"

Mario and Spike go to the lobby and pealed all of the posters. Eventually they find a key and once more Mario's Mailbox XP starts ringing.

Mario: "Gonzales,

Use your new key to open the locked door in the storage room.

Signed,

X"

They go to the storage room, unlock the locked door with the key, and they go inside.

Bandy Andy: Help!

Mario: Bandy Andy!

Mario and Spike go behind the crates.

King K: Gonzales! Is that you?

Mario: Yeah! What happened to you?

Bandy Andy: Somebody flattened us while we were sleeping and locked us in here.

Mario: I have to sign up for another match!

Mario and Spike go back to their locker room and goes up to the terminal.

Grubba: Your final battle will be against Rawk Hawk!

Mario and Spike follow a security guard.

Spike: Hey where are we going?

Security Guard: A room where you'll have to wait for the championship.

He takes them to a Minor League locker room and locks the door.

Mario: What was that noise?

Spike twists the knob.

Spike: He locked us in!

Grubba: Where the heck is Gonzales!

Rawk Hawk: Maybe he gave up.

Grubba: If he doesn't come soon he'll have to forfeit!

Rawk Hawk: Are you even listening to me!

Mario: We've got to get out of here so we can get to the match!

Spike: What's this poster doing on the wall?

He peals the poster off of the wall and they went through the room it lead into and inside a Major League locker room.

Mario: Why is there a passage from the Minor League locker room to the Major League locker room?

Spike: I don't care let's just get out of here.

He goes up to the door and twists the knob.

Spike: This door is locked too!

Mario: That's strange.

They go to the bathroom and flushed themselves down the toilet which lead them to the toilet in their locker room.

Mario: Now that was weird.

They go to the stadium.

Grubba: Gonzales is here! Now it's time for the champion ship battle between the Great Gonzales and Rawk Hawk!

Rawk Hawk: Eat my dust!

Mario: Ew! Why would I want to do that?

Rawk Hawk did a dropkick at Mario.

Mario: Ouch!

Mario starts to glare at Rawk Hawk.

Mario: You asked for it.

He started to do various poses as "Everybody Loves Kung-Fu Fighting" starts playing in the background.

Rawk Hawk: What the heck are you doing!

Mario kicks Rawk Hawk between his legs.

Rawk Hawk: Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

Grubba: And the new champion is the Great Gonzales!

The crowd cheers and Mario and Spike goes to Grubba's office.

Grubba: This is great! You're finnally a champion! JOLENE!

Jolene comes in.

Jolene: Sir?

Grubba: Take Gonzales to his room.

Jolene: Yes sir!

Jolene takes Mario and Spike to the champion's room.

:Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Spike: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ghost!

Mario's Mailbox XP starts ringing.

Mario: "To find the ghost go through the vent.

Signed,

X"

Mario uses his Super Hammer to break the grate off, Mario and Spike go through the ventilation system, and they see and listen to Grubba in his office.

Grubba: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I like sucking up people's energy! I'll keep my very important paper in my shelf!

Grubba puts the paper in one of the shelfs on his desk and leaves his office.

Spike: Let's find that paper!

They find the paper in the shelf and Grubba comes in.

Grubba: Oh no! You know my plans!

Mario: That's right! We're not gonna let you get away with sucking up people's energy!

Mario and Spike chases Grubba all the way to the stadium.

Grubba: Big machine thingy activate!

A big machine with a Crystal Star on top.

Grubba: Give me energy!

The machine gives him energy.

Mario: Holy crap!

Spike: He's big!

Macho Grubba: You better believe it!

Mario walks up to the machine and kicks it making it explode.

Macho Grubba: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

A toad lands on the ground and the Crystal Star also lands on the ground.

Jolene: Mush!

Mush: Sis? Is that you?

Jolene: Yeah it is! Hey Mario!

Mario: Yeah?

Jolene: This is my brother otherwise known as the first champion Prince Mush! And I was X the one who kept on e-mailing.

Spike: Wow! You were X!

Jolene: Yep!

Mario grabs the Crystal Star.

End Of Chapter

Mario went to the top of the Glitz Pitz, defeated the evil Macho Grubba, and got the next Crystal Star! Mario's having alot of excitement. Let's see what's going on with Peach and Bowser.

At the X-Naut base...

Peach comes in TEC's room.

Peach: What is it this time TEC?

TEC: I want you to find out what Grodus is going to do with you.

Peach: And how do I talk to him?

TEC: You have to wear a disguise.

Peach goes out of the room, into an elevator, into the locker room, and she put an X-Naut costume on.

Peach: This is vey uncomfertable.

She goes over to Grodus' room.

Peach: Hey Grodus!

Grodus: Yeah?

Peach: What do you plan on doing with Peach?

Grodus: None of your beeswax!

Peach: Well of all the nerve!

She leaves Grodus' room.

In the Great Tree...

Bowser: Where is the Crystal Star?

Kammy: Interrogate people!

Bowser spots a Puni in a bush.

Bowser: Boo!

Puni: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

He runs away.

Bowser goes over to the Elder Puni.

Bowser: Where's the Crystal Star!

Punio and Petuni come out.

Petuni: Don't hurt her!

Elder Puni: What's this hag doing with you?

Kammy: Hag! You're the hag!

Bowser: Cool! It's hag vs. hag!

Kammy: What was that?

Bowser: Where's the Crystal Star!

Punio: Mario has it!

Bowser gets really angry and screams.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: For Free Pork The Bell Tolls

After Mario and the others had a long discussion in Glitzville Mario and Spike went over to the Thousand-Minute Door.

Spike: Show that door the Crystal Star!

Mario: But the Thousand-Minute Door can't see.

Spike: Just take it out or something!

Mario holds up the Crystal Star and as always the light show comes on.

Mario: The next location seems to be some kind of tower.

Spike: I thought you already went to one?

Mario: That was a castle a tower is different.

Spike: I can't see the difference.

Mario: Let's just go to the stinkin' professer already!

They go to Frankly's house.

Frankly: What?

Mario: You know what I said!

Frankly: I have hearing problems.

Mario: No you don't you oldcoot!

Frankly: The Crystal Star is in Twilight Town.

Mario: Let me guess. There's a warp pipe under Rogueport that will lead us there.

Frankly: How did you know?

Mario: Because we already went in a warp pipe under Rogueport two times!

Frankly: The warp pipe is at the west side of town.

Spike: Thank you for the very informitive conversation.

Frankly: That was sarcastic wasn't it?

Mario slams the door and goes to the west side of town.

Mario: Now where could the entrance to the underground passage way be?

Mario and Spike look below them and they see that they're standing on top of a vent.

Mario: Oh.

Mario lifts the vent and tosses it away.

Spike: Let's go!

They jump in and the vent lands on a Pianta's head.

Pianta#1: Ouch!

The Pianta glares at the Pianta standing right next to him.

Pianta#1: What's your problem! Hitting me in da head like dat!

Pianta#2: Huh! What in da heck are yous talking about?

The Piantas fight in a big cloud of dust.

Mario: Well here's the pipe to Twilight Town!

Spike: How do you know that this pipe leads to Twilight Town?

Mario: Because the sign said "To Twilight Town".

They jump in the pipe but get spat back out.

Mario: What the crap!

Spike: I guess we have to see the Professer about this predicament.

They go back to Frankly's house.

Frankly: What do you need this time?

Spike: The pipe to Twilight Town won't let us go through!

Frankly: What!

Mario: When we go through the pipe it spits us back out!

Frankly: What!

Mario slaps Frankly.

Frankly: Ow! Respect your elders!

Mario: Frankly!

Frankly: Okay! Okay! There's a citizen of Twilight Town hanging around in the alley.

Mario and Spike go to the alley.

Darkly: Hello there! How may I be of service?

Mario: We are having technical difficulties with the entrance to Twilight Town.

Darkly: What's that supposed to mean?

Spike: We can't go through the pipe that leads to Twilight Town!

Darkly: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Why didn't you just say so?

Mario: Sigh!

Darkly: Why did you say sigh out loud?

Spike: Let's just get on with the warp pipe!

Darkly: Sheesh! Be paitent!

Darkly signs Mario's name on the back of his overralls.

Darkly: What's your name?

Spike: Spike.

Darkly signs Spike's name on his butt.

Spike: Why are you signing my name on my butt!

Darkly: Why are you named Spike?

Spike: Because of this!

Spikes come out of Spike's boots.

Darkly: Oh my.

Spike stomps Darkly with his spiked shoes making a bunch of holes on Darkly. Spike stepped away from Darkly and retracted the spikes from his shoes.

Darkly: Hey! I look like cheese!

Mario and Spike go to the warp pipe which now takes them to Twilight Town.

Citizen: Greetings earth creatures!

Mario: Okay...

Citizen: You better leave.

Mario: Why?

Citizen: Because it's dangerous here.

Mario: Why?

Citizen: I have no time for this!

The sound of a bell is heard.

Citizen: Oh no! Who could it be this time?

The Citizen is surrounded in a puff of smoke and turns into a pig.

Spike: Oh boy! Pork!

Spike gulps down the pig.

Mario: Spit that out! You don't know where that's been!

Spike: Yes I do. It was right there!

Mario: Spit it out!

Spike spits the pig out and an old man comes out of his house.

Dour: Oh my. There's pigs all over the place!

The pig runs over and hits Dour's head.

Dour: Come in new visitors.

Mario and Spike go in Dour's house.

Dour: Hello there. I am Dour the mayor of this god forsaken town!

Mario: Why did that person turn into a pig?

Dour: Some monster placed a curse on us.

Mario: What was the curse?

Dour: Whenever you hear that bell ring someone turns into a pig!

Mario: That's horrible!

Spike starts drooling and Mario shoves Spike.

Spike: Do you know anything about an object called a Crystal Star?

Dour: Well the monster has a star shaped object.

Mario: Where is this monster?  
Dour: At Creepy Steeple.

Mario and Spike head towards the town's exit until they are blocked by some dude guarding the gate.

Some Dude Guarding The Gate: You can't go past this gate!

Mario: Why not?

Some Dude Guarding The Gate: You have to have the mayor's permisson! Nyah! Nyah!

Mario: You are so immature!

Mario and Spike go to the front of Dour's house and before they entered they heard the bell ring.

Spike: What was that?

Mario: The bell!

They go inside Dour's house and they see that he is a pig.

Mario(staring at the ceiling): Oh no! Now we can't have the mayor's permisson!

Mario looks at Spike and sees that his cheeks are bigger.

Spike: What?

Mario: Spit him out!

Spike spits Dour back out and they head towards the gate until some person drags them into her house.

Mom: Quick! I need food!

Mario gives her the Dry Mushroom he bought from Chapter 3.

Mom: Thank you!

The bell rings and she turns into a pig.

Kids: Mommy!

Mario and Spike dash towards the gate and on the way they hear the bell ring.

Mario(running): Who could it possibly be this time?

They stop at the gate and they see that the person guarding the gate turned into a pig.

Spike: More pork!

Spike eats the pig.

Mario: Stop doing that!

Spike: Sorry!

Spike spits the pig out and they go through Twilight Trail until they are blocked by a tree.

Spike: Well this bites!

Mario: Look! A key!

Spike grabs the key from the other side of the tree with his toungue and hands it to Mario.

Mario: What do you think it's for?

Spike: Beats me.

A pig comes along and kicks them making them go careening to the item store.

Shop Keeper: Go open the door to the storage room!

Mario uses the key he has to unlock the door to the storage room and goes inside.

Black Chest: You! Let me out of here!

Mario: Whatever.

Mario and Spike go to the cabin in Twilight Trail, Mario grabs the black key inside, they go back to the storage room, and they open the black chest.

Demon: FOOLS! You are now cursed by turning into a tube in order to go under things whenever you want!

Mario: Uhhhh. Help me?

Demon: You got that right!

The demon goes back into the black chest and Mario and Spike use their new tube curse to go under the tree.

Crazee Dayzee: A meteor is going to destroy us all!

Mario: Your crazy!

Crazee Dayzee: I know!

Amazy Dayzee: You will not pass!

Mario takes out some weed seeds.

Amazy Dazee and Crazee Dazee: Oh no! It can't be possible!

Mario: It is!

Mario pours the weed seeds on them and they run away crying.

Hyper Goomba: Woo hoo!

Hyper Paragoomba: Sugar!

Hyper Spiny Goomba: We love being hyper!

Mario gives them a bag of sugar. They eat all of the sugar in the bag, thet get hyper even more than they were already, and from all of the intense hyperness they exploded.

Spike: They're weird.

They continue through the trail and they find a Hyper Cleft.

Hyper Cleft: I love hyperness!

He runs around in circles and never stops.

Mario: Your very strange.

Hyper Cleft: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Mario and Spike go over to Creepy Steeple.

Spike: Wow! This is Creepy Steeple!

Mario: Let's go inside!

They go inside and encounter a Boo.

Boo: Attack!

A bunch of Boos come out.

Boo: Ha! You're outmatched!

Mario uses his Super Hammer to knock most of the Boos away.

Boo: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... Combine!

All of the Boos merges into one giant boo.

Atomic Boo: Any last words?

Mario: Where's the monster?

Atomic Boo: That's all?

Mario: Yep!

Atomic Boo: Just go through the door on your left and then go up the stairs.

Mario and Spike does what Atomic Boo tells them to do.

Spike: All what we have to do is go through this next door and we'll find the monster!

They go through the next door, up the flight of stairs, and end up in the monster's room seeing a person covered up in a sheet with a party hat and a bow tie on.

: Well hey there slick!

Spike: Why did you turn everyone into pigs!

: It was a prank!

Mario: A prank! You shouldn't do this! This is more than a prank!

: Jeez you sound like my mother! Let's just battle already!

Mario pulls up his party hat and lets go making it slam onto his head.

: Ouch! You play rough huh? Well how about this badboy?

His eyes flash, a light scans Mario, and it scans ? turning him into a shadow version of Mario.

Shadow Mario: Take this!

Shadow Mario charges towards Mario but Mario stuck out his leg making him trip.

Spike: You are over rated!

The Crystal Star fell out of Shadow Mario's pocket and Mario snagged the Crystal Star.

End Of Chapter

Mario lifted the curse of Twilight Town! Now no more will have to suffer as a pig! It's time for Mario to continue his adventure.

Spike: Let's get out of here!

Mario: Yeah let's!

Mario and Spike exit Creepy Steeple, Shadow Mario recovers, and also exits Creepy Steeple.

Shadow Mario: Now to get to Twilight Town!

He heads towards Twilight Town.

At Twilight Town...

The Shadow Sirens appear.

Beldam: This is the day that we'll finnally defeat Mario!

Marilyn: Guh!

Beldam: Okay, Vivian. Hand over that Superbombbomb!

Vivian: What?

Beldam: You lost it!

Vivian: I didn't lose it! You have it!

Beldam checks her magical inventory.

Beldam: Ha! I don't have it so you'll have to look for it!

Beldam and Marilyn dissapear into the shadows.

Vivian: Darn you Beldam! Darn you to heck!

Back at Twilight Trail...

Shadow Mario: Almost there.

When he took one more step Mario jumped out of the background.

Mario: Hello there, slick!

Shadow Mario: You stole my body!

: That's right! I stole your name and body, and you have no name but you have the shadow version of your body! But in order to get your name and body back you have to guess my real name!

Mario: How am I supposed to know what your name is?

: Wrongo little nobody! What mother would name her kid that?

Mario: That wasn't a guess!

: It's battle time!

Mario jumped on ? but it did no physical damage to him at all.

: My turn!

? whacks Mario with his hammer but it didn't do any damage to him either.

Mario: This is a waste of time!

Mario retreats to Twilight Town.

Vivian: This is hopeless! I'm never going to find that Superbombbomb that Beldam dropped!

Mario: Where did she drop it?

Vivian: Somewhere around these bushes.

Mario walks over to the bush right next to him and picks up the Superbombbomb.

Mario: Well that was easy.

Mario walks over to Vivian and hands her the Superbombbomb.

Vivian: Thank you I...

She stares at the Superbombbomb.

Vivian: Oh no! Beldam must have broken it when she dropped it! I'm going to be punished for sure!

Mario: Don't worry! Everything will be alright!

Vivian: That's so kind! So, what's your name?

Mario: Uh... Well my name got stolen.

Vivian: What! That's horrible! Tell me all about your dilemma!  
Mario: Well this is what happened...

At Hatesong Tower...

Luigi: Well this is it.

Blooey: It looks old!

Jerry: It looks creepy!

Torque: I've seen better.

They go inside Hatesong Tower.

Chesnut King: Well well well! Look who we have here!

Luigi: Chesnut King!

Jerry: What did you take us here for?

Chesnut King: I decided to give you an earlier chance to rescue Princess Eclair!

Blooey: You won't win!

Torque: Get ready for defeat and the loss of 5,000 coins!

Luigi, Blooey, Jerry, and Torque all hit the Chesnut King with their strongest attacks.

Chesnut King: Arrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! You're stronger than I thought! Looks like I'll have to get rid of you!

A trapdoor opens under Luigi and his companions, a sling shot rises out, and it flings Luigi, Blooey, Jerry, and Torque to some far off place.

Chesnut King: Bon voyage!

Back at Twilight Town...

Mario: ... and that's what happened.

Vivian: Well if that's the case I'll help you get your name and body back!

Mario: Let's go!

Mario and Vivian go to Twilight Trail and when they barely even move ? jumps out of the background.

: It looks like you've got a new friend. Now for your next guess!

Vivian: This is the guy who stole your name and body? He looks vaugely familiar.

Mario: Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... Now back to that guess!

: Wrongo little nobody! What mother would name her kid that?

Mario: I despise you!

Mario and Vivian retreat to Creepy Steeple.

Mario: Now how do we find out his na...

Before he could finish his sentence he tripped and fell in the well nearby.

Vivian: Oh no!

Vivian goes into the well and finds that Mario is surrounded by a ton of Buzzy Beetles and Spike Tops.

Vivian: Go away!

Buzzy Beetles: Yipes! It's a Shadow Siren!

Spike Tops: We will obey!

All of the Buzzy Beetles and Spike Tops leave.

Mario: Thanks for saving me!

Vivian: Your welcome!

Mario pushes a door that gets in his way all the way to the top, Vivian pulls Mario and herself in the shadows which makes the door slide over them, and they rise back out of the shadows.

Mario: Well that takes care of the door.

Mario and Vivian find a tight spot so they use their tube ability to go through the tiny maze and into another room.

Vivian: Look a parrot!

Mario: This must be ?'s parrot!

Parrot: Good morning! Good morning!

Mario: What's your owner's name?

Parrot: Pretty bird! Pretty bird!

Mario: Uh yeah. What's his name?

Parrot: Shine get! Shine get!

Mario: Tell us his stinkin' name!

Vivian drags Mario and herself into the shadows.

Parrot: What a relief! They're gone! Okay then time to say this. Doopliss you big meanie! Let me out of here and give me a cracker!

Mario and Vivian rises out of the shadows.

Mario: I'm gonna strangle you!

Mario starts to run towards the parrot until Vivian stops him.

Vivian: We don't have time for this! We've got to get to Doopliss!

Mario and Vivian exits Creepy Steeple, goes back to Twilight Trail, and once again ? jumps out of the background.

: Alright this your final chance to guess my name correctly.

Mario: Doopliss!

Doopliss: What! How did you know?

Doopliss screams and sprints back to Creepy Steeple.

Vivian: Let's follow him!

Mario and Vivian follow Doopliss to Creepy Steeple and into the room where Mario fought Doopliss before.

Doopliss: Look it's Shadow Mario!

Goombella: Why do you even think about messing with Mario?

Koops: Look! He's got a Shadow Siren with him!

Flurrie: You don't stand a chance! Your out numbered!

Spike: Get prepared for a beating, punk!

Vivian: Wait. Your Mario?

Mario: Yeah.

Vivian: Cool! You didn't attack me at all and I hate my sisters so let's beat this imposter!

Doopliss: What are you waiting for? Attack!

Mario: Oh no you don't!

Vivian sets Doopliss on fire, Doopliss panics running around in circles, he falls on the ground, and Mario and Doopliss turn back into their normal forms.

Doopliss: All man!

Doopliss jumps out of the window.

Doopliss: Ow, my neck!

Vivian grabs the Crystal Star and hands it to Mario.

Vivian: Here you go!

Mario holds up the Crystal Star.

End Of Chapter

Mario got a new friend, Vivian an ex Shadow Siren! With her help he defeated the evil Doopliss which impersonated him and turned the town's population into pigs. Speaking of what happened with him anyway?

At Twilight Town...

Beldam: Where in the heck is Vivian!

Marilyn: Guh?

Beldam: What is it now?

Doopliss rushes right past them.

Beldam: Oh.

At the X-Naut base...

Grodus: Mario got the 4th Crystal Star!

X-Naut#1: Yeah.

Grodus: Your fired!

A trapdoor opens under the X-Naut and after he fell in another X-Naut came into the room.

X-Naut#2: How may I be of service dude?

Grodus: Go send out Lord Crump!

X-Naut#2: Sure dude!

In TEC's room.

Peach: What in the heck do you want now?

TEC: In order for you to send a message which you did not do last time you have to pass a quiz.

Peach: Fire up those questions!

TEC: Question 1. When was yesterday?

Peach: Yesterday.

TEC: Correct! Question 2. What is my name?

Peach: TEC.

TEC: Correct! Question 3. What did you have for breakfast this morning?

Peach: I didn't have breakfast this morning.

TEC: Correct! Question 4. Is a spider a bug, an insect, or a spider ?

Peach: A spider.

TEC: Correct! What was the name of the people who built me?

Peach: The X-Nauts.

TEC: Correct! Now go type a message!

Peach goes up to the keyboard and types a message.

TEC: Good night, Peach!

Peach: It's only noon!

Peach goes back to her room.

At the west side of Rougueport...

Bowser: Let me in!

Kammy: Give us tickets!

Ticket Taker: And you are...

Bowser scorches him with his fire breath.

Ticket Taker: Pain... Misery... Suffering...

Bowser: Get out of the way!

Kammy: Couldn't you just fly to Glitzville in your clown copter again?

Bowser: That's a great idea!

Bowser hops into his clown copter and flew about 2 inches when his clown copter fell into the water.

Bowser: Help! Help! I can't swim!

Kammy: Don't worry! I'll save you!

Kammy tosses a lift raft at Bowser but it lands with a plop a few centimeters away from him.

Kammy: Well I guess he's doomed.

Bowser: KAMMY!


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Starfighter 364: I'm glad that you like it and I also wonder why so few people have been reviewing.**

**Emily-F: To submit a story submit a chapter on the documents section and go to the stories section and click new stories. From there things need little explanation.**

**Queen Bof Randomness 016: Thanks for reviewing!**** I will strive for more randomness!**

**Only three more chapters to go! After this I will be working on a Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga parody.**

Chapter 5: The Key To Dumb Bells

After all of the apologizing Mario's partners made for thinking that he was the bad guy Mario went to the Thousand-Minute Door.

Vivian: It's show time!

Mario holds up the Crystal Star and nothing will change the fact that the light show comes on.

Mario: The next Crystal Star is on an island!

Vivian: Oh boy! We're gonna watch Gilligan's Island!

Mario: ...

At Frankly's house...

Frankly: What!

Mario picked up the trash bin and started hitting Frankly with it.

Frankly: Okay! Okay! I'll tell you where the Crystal Star is! You...in front of the computer...you better listen too!

Mario and Vivian starts looking around in the house.

Vivian: "You in front of the computer"? What are you talking about?

Mario: I don't see anyone else with us.

Frankly: I'll elaborate later. Anyway the next Crystal Star is at Keelhaul City!

Mario: Why is it called Keelhaul City if there are no houses, buildings, or people there?

Frankly: To get lots of people to come there.

Mario and Vivian go inside the inn nearby for no reason at all.

Flavio: 55 gallons of pop on the wall 55 gallons of pop! Take one down pass it around 54 gallons of pop on the wall!

Someone passes Flavio some Chuckola Cola, Flavio drinks it, and Mario and Vivian go over to him.

Vivian: Sir, are you okay?

Flavio: 54 gallons of pop on the wall 54 gallons of pop! Take one down pass it around 53 gallons of pop on the wall!

Mario: I call that a no.

Someone else hands Flavio some Chuckola Cola and he drinks it.

Vivian: Mister...

Flavio jumps on top of his table.

Flavio: Let me hear you people!

People: Whoop! Whoop!

Vivian: Mister!

Flavio jumps down from the table.

Flavio: The name is Flavio. I'm the richest person in Rogueport!

Mario: Do you have a boat?

Flavio: Heck yeah!

Mario: Will you take us to Keelhaul City?

Flavio hops on top of his table again.

Flavio: Do a little dance! Make a little love! Get down tonight!

People: Woo!

Mario: Answer me!

Flavio: Treasure!

He runs out of the inn and to the dock.

Vivian: That was quick.

They go over to Flavio's boat in the dock.

Flavio: Do we have a navigator?

Pa Patch: No. Our navigator went on a sabbitical and by the time he was done he forgot where he was.

Flavio: Oh no! We can't go on without a navigator.

Pa Patch: Well there is this guy called Admiral Bobbery...

Flavio: Then it's settled! Go get Admiral Bobbery!

Pa Patch: But...

Flavio: I like soda!

Mario and Vivian go over to a house on the east side of town.

Bobbery: What are you doing here! I don't know who Admiral Bobbery is! Get out!

Bobbery kicks them out of his house(literally).

Vivian: Maybe we should ask Podley where Admiral Bobbery is?

Mario: Who's Podley?

They go back to the inn and they speak to the owner of the bar that they met Flavio in.

Mario: Where does Admiral Bobbery live?

Podley: In a house on the east side of town.

Mario and Vivian go back to Bobbery's house.

Bobbery: Alright I'm Bobbery! But I'll never go back to sea! Get out!

Bobbery kicks them out of his house again.

Vivian: Do you want a piece of me! The Hulkster's gonna bring you down!

Vivian starts to fight Bobbery but he kicks her out of his house again.

Vivian: Not even the Hulkster can stop him!

Mario: Well for starters you're not Hulk Hogan.

Vivian: Let's talk to Podley again!

Mario: How is he...

Vivian is already in front of the inn.

Mario: Never mind.

Mario goes to the bar inside of the inn.

Podley: Are you wondering why Bobbery won't go out to sea?

Mario: Pretty much.

Podley: His wife got sick and died.

Vivian: Is that it!

Podley: Yeah.

Mario and Vivian go back to Bobbery's house.

Bobbery: I refuse!

Mario gives Bobbery a blank stare.

Mario: Okay...

Vivian: It's not your fault that your wife died! It's just a part of the circle of life!

Bobbery: Your right! Let's go!

They walk out of the house and spots Ms. Mowz on top of Zess T.'s house.

Ms. Mowz: Am I lucky or what? This is the fourth time I've seen you!

Mario: Good grief! It's you again!

Ms. Mowz: That's right! The one and only Ms. Mowz! If you're wondering why I'm here I'm looking for an exclusive badge but I can't find it.

Mario: You mean that badge right next to you?

Ms. Mowz: You found it!

Ms. Mowz swipes the badge.

Ms. Mowz: I want to join you!

Mario: I don't want a deranged thief joining our party!

Vivian: Let's get out of here!

Mario and Vivian sprint to the boat at the dock with Ms. Mowz chasing them.

Flavio: To Treasure Island!

Four Eyes: We're going to Keelhaul City!

Flavio: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Pa Patch: Moron.

Flavio: What was that?

Pa Patch: Nothing.

Ms. Mowz is chasing the ship.

Ms. Mowz: Good thing I can swim!

A giant Blooper rises out of the water.

Blooper: Bloop!

Ms. Mowz: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

The Blooper grabs Ms. Mowz with one of his tentacles and drags her underwater.

Flavio: Yo ho ho!

Mario: What are you doing?

Flavio: Yo ho ho!

Vivian: How long has it been since you went to therapy?

Flavio: Yo ho ho?

Mario: We should cut his sugar intake.

Bobbery: Someone get this lunatic off of here!

Flavio: There's a small firey creature right behind you!

Bobbery: That's the oldest trick in the book! I'm not falling for that!

Pa Patch: Look behind you!

Bobbery: No!

Four Eyes: It's a ghost!

Bobbery: I'm not going to look!

Mario: Look, darn you!

Bobbery: Negatory!

Vivian: It's a freakin' ghost for goodness sake! Just look!

Bobbery: Make me!

Ember: Boo.

Bobbery looks behind him.

Bobbery: Oh my gosh! Why didn't you all tell me there was a ghost behind me!

Mario: ...

Ember: Where are you people!

A bunch of Embers appear.

Embers: Attack!

Ms. Mowz climbs on top of the ship.

Ms. Mowz: I finally caught up with you!

The Embers attack Ms. Mowz.

Ms. Mowz: Ouch! Why must I constantly be tortured!

Due to the attack Ms. Mowz fell off of the ship.

Embers: Destroy!

The Embers completely destroy the ship forcing Mario and his friends to go in the ocean.

Elsewhere...

Luigi: Where are we?

Jerry: We must of landed in some kind of town.

Blooey: Duh!

Torque: This is Jazzafraz Town!

Luigi: How do you know that?

Torque: I watch tons of plays around here!

Blooey: I love plays!

Luigi: Focus! We've got to find the next Marvelous Compass piece!

A flower walks over to Luigi.

Hayzee: Want to join my play? The best actor will recieve a Marvelous Compass piece!

Jerry: That was easy.

They follow Hayzee to audition for the play.

Luigi: To be or not to be.

Hayzee: You're playing grass not Shakespeare!

Luigi: How in the heck am I supposed to play grass!

Hayzee: You win!

Luigi shrugs and grabs the Marvelous Compass piece from Hayzee's hand.

Luigi: Now we have to go to Rapturous Ruins!

Hayzee: That sounds like a great idea for my next pla... I mean that sounds interesting! Can I join you?

Luigi: Sure!

Hayzee: Yahoo!

At Keelhaul City...

Mario: We've washed up on Keelhaul City's beach!

Everyone: Yay!

In a matter of seconds the crew builds a shanty town.

Pa Patch: You're an idiot!

Flavio: Of course you're an idiot!

An Ember appears between them.

Flavio and Pa Patch: Ghost!

Ms. Mowz washes up on shore.

Ms. Mowz: Finally! I thought I'd never get out of the ocean!

Ms. Mowz spots Mario.

Ms. Mowz: Boy I sure am lucky because I found you again!

Ember: It's you again!

The Ember attacks Ms. Mowz making her fall into a crate.

Sailor #1: Whoops! I forgot to put the top on!

The Sailor puts the top on the crate and walks away

Ember: My job here is done!

The Ember dissapears.

Flavio: I'm thirsty!

Flavio runs over to the crate that Ms. Mowz is in, throws the top off, and grabs Ms. Mowz.

Flavio: Finally! I have soda!

Ms. Mowz: I'm not soda!

Flavio starts to punch her, kick her, bite her, jerk her, and various other things to "open" her.

Flavio: This bottle won't open! It's time to use my bottle opener!

Ms. Mowz's eyes bulge as Flavio carries her into his tent.

Mario: Well what should we do now?

Pa Patch: You should explore the island while I hit Flavio with random objects.

Vivian: Okay!

Mario and Vivian start to explore the island.

Green Fuzzy: We are parasites!

Flower Fuzzy: I von to suck your blood!

A Putrid Piranha pops out of the ground and eats the fuzzies.

Putrid Piranha: Oh no! They're sucking my energy!

He starts to panic and accidentally hits a wall.

Mario: We should continue and forget that this ever happened.

Vivian: What just happened?

Mario: That's the spirit!

Vivian: Seriously what just happened?

Mario: ...

Mario and Vivian go to the top of the... whatever it was and head towards the east direction.

Bobbery: More ghosts!

Sailor#2: I'm scared!

Four Eyes: I hate this day.

Ember#1: Die!

Ember#2: What are we doing here?

Bobbery: Take evasive action!

Mario: No! Wait!

Four Eyes and the Sailor retreat and brings Mario and Vivian with them.

Vivian: We've got to save Bobbery!

They continue to go east and see Bobbery on top of a palm tree.

Mario: Don't worry! We'll save you!

Ember#1: You can't save him!

Ember#2: When we're around.

Vivian drags them into the shadows.

Embers: Let us out of here!

Mario whacks the palm tree with his hammer making Bobbery fall out.

Bobbery: Wha? Mario! I must go to Bob-Omb heaven.

Mario: Any last requests?

Bobbery: Bring me Chuckola Cola.

Mario and Vivian go back to the Shanty Town.

Flavio: Oh no! My soda is chasing me!

Ms. Mowz (with a bandage on her head) is seen chasing Flavio with a bottle of Chuckola Cola in her hands.

Ms. Mowz: Come back here!

Mario: Chuckola Cola!

Mario swipes the bottle from Ms. Mowz's hands.

Ms. Mowz: Hey! Oh it's you!

A sailor walks along and takes her bandage off.

Sailor#3: Oh my gosh! Somebody get a doctor!

A doctor comes over.

Doctor: What do you need?

Sailor#3: You need to sew her head back together!

Doctor: Come with me!

The Doctor picks her up and walks over to the hospital tent.

Ms. Mowz: What are you doing? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Mario and Vivian go back to where Bobbery is.

Mario: Here is some Chuckola Cola.

Bobbery takes a few sips and falls asleep.

Bobbery: Oh no! Flavio is going to destroy us all with his stupidity!

Mario gets out a foghorn and blows in it making Bobbery wake up.

Bobbery: You saved my life again! I will acompany you on your adventure.

Vivian shrinks and flies into Mario's pocket.

Vivian: You know I'm going to say it's comfy in here... dang!

They head towards a giant rock and busts it down with a wrecking ball.

: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Get out of here I'm busy!

Mario: Who just said that?

Bobbery: Probably some kid trying to prank us.

Mario and Bobbery continue to go through Pirate's Grotto until they see a bunch of spikes on the ground.

Mario: This'll be easy to avoid.

Mario jumps over all of the spikes.

Bobbery: I can't jump that far!

Mario: Well too bad!

Bobbery hops on top of the spikes with the inflicting pain sending him to the other side.

Bobbery: That was very painful but I got to the other side.

They go through several passages and eventually finds a big ship, which they go in.

Black Chest: You know what to do!

An Ember appears.

Ember: Fear me!

Mario whacks him with his hammer making him fly right into the wall.

Ember: Spare me!

The Ember disappears leaving a black key behind and Mario opens the chest with the black key.

Demon: FOOLS! You are cursed blah blah blah. You can turn into a boat at will yadda yadda yadda.

Mario: You're new at this aren't you?

Demon: Nobody asked you!

The demon goes back into the black chest.

Bobbery: I wonder what he does in that black chest before people let him out.

Mario: Does that have to do with anything that just happened?

Bobbery: Not really.

Mario and Bobbery use their new boat ability to go down the water fall to get the gate handle about two feet from them which they use to operate the chain spool which opens the gate nearby. They use their boat ability again to go through the newly opened water way.

Toad#1: It's a paper boat!

Toad#2: Let's blow spitballs at it!

The toads blow spitballs at Mario which amazingly doesn't sink him.

Bobbery: Stop doing that you blokes!

Toad#3: Attack!

The Toads, Francessa, and Frankie jump down into the water and started to swim towards Mario.

Bobbery: Wait! If you can swim can't you all get out of here?

Toad#4: I never thought of that.

Frankie: How did we wreck our ship underground?

Francessa: Shut up!

Mario and the others go to dry land.

Bobbery: Look! A really big ship that can be seen by anyone is right over there!

Mario spots the ship and he goes inside, along with Bobbery.

: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Can't you tell when I don't want company!

Mario and Bobbery goes through the next door.

Cortez: Go away!

Mario: We just want...

Cortez: You want my treasure eh? Well you'll have to fight me for it!

Mario takes out one of the bones from Cortez's body making all of the bones fall down.

Cortez: It's time for round two!

All of the bones come back together and a jewel appears on the middle of his body.

Bobbery: Wow! That's a pretty jewel!

Bobbery takes the jewel from Cortez making him lose his power.

Cortez: Round three!

Cortez is now nothing but a floating head with weapons surrounding him.

Cortez: Beat that, Triffle Toes!

One of the weapons surrounding Cortez pokes him.

Cortez: Oh no! I have been defeated!

Mario: As I was saying I just wanted that Crystal Star from that big treasure pile you had.

Cortez: Is that it?

Mario: Yeah.

Cortez: Well you can have it!

Cortez gives Mario the Crystal Star.

End Of Chapter

Mario beat Cortez, the ghost pirate and got a Crystal Star! Doesn't Four Eyes look familiar?

Toad#5: Look! I finally noticed a hole in the wall! This could be our way out!

They go through the hole in the wall.

Pa Patch: Hey guys! Look at this!

They spot Four Eyes on top of a gigantic doomship.

Four Eyes: It is time to reveal my true identity!

He rips his pirate costume off, revealing that he's really Lord Crump.

Lord Crump: Guess who!

Mario: Lord Crump!

Lord Crump: That's right! Give me the Crystal Star or it's the end for you!

Bobbery: We'll never give you the Crystal Star, cretin!

Lord Crump: Fire!

The doomship starts using its cannons and starts to shoot the island.

Flavio: Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Flavio runs right through the hole in the wall.

Mario: Flavio!

Mario and Bobbery chased Flavio all the way into Cortez's ship.

Cortez: What do you want?

Flavio: Row row row your boat!

Cortez: You want to use my boat?

Flavio: Yip! Yip!

Cortez: Well knock yourself out!

They go out of the rooms and to the main part of the ship.

Mario: Hey guys! We've got the pirate king's ship!

Everyone goes on the ship.

Cortez: Attack the intruders!

They go towards Crump's boat.

Lord Crump: What the heck!

Cortez's ship crashes into Lord Crump's ship.

Lord Crump: Attack!

Ms. Mowz leaped into the air towards the ship but they shot a cannonball at her making her land in parts unknown.

Mario: It's time to end your reign!

Mario and Bobbery jumps towards the ship but his Mailbox XP started ringing.

Mario: Dang! This is not a good time to check mail!

"Dear Mario,

So far I've learned that my captors names seem to be called X-Nauts if that helps you about were to find me come and get me soon!

Signed,

Peach."

Bobbery: Look out!

Mario: Why?

They land smack down on the ship.

Lord Crump: You wimps! You're so wimpy! Ha ha ha! Wimps!

Mario gives Lord Crump a wedgie.

Lord Crump: Ow! Yow! Yow! Retreat!

Mario and Bobbery go back to Cortez's ship and Lord Crump's ship sails away.

At the X-Naut base...

Grodus: You lost again!

Lord Crump: Affirmative.

Grodus: Well you better improve next time bonehead because this is your last chance!

Lord Crump: Yes sir.

Grodus: Before you try to defeat Mario first you have to find the superbombbomb in Twilight Town.

Lord Crump: You got it!

Lord Crump leaves.

Grodus: Finally he's gone!

X-Naut#1: What do you need dude?

Grodus: Command the Shadow Beauties to attack Mario again.

Beldam: It's Shadow Sirens!

Grodus: Whatever! It's the exact same thing!

In TEC's room...

Peach: What do you want with me!

TEC: You need to get a data disk from Grodus's room.

Peach: How in the heck do I do that!

TEC: You just need a potion that will turn you invisible!

Peach: That'll be easy!

Peach goes up to the X-Naut lab but accidentally gets the ingredients wrong and turns into a bigger version of herself instead of turning invisible.

Peach: I hope I did this right!

Peach tries to go through the door but she is so big that she smashes through the wall.

X-Naut#2: Run for your life!

X-Naut#3: It's Peachzilla!

All of the X-Nauts retreat and Peach smashes through another wall.

X-Yux#1: Oh no! She's huge!

The X-Yux decided to go through the ceiling and Peach smashed through the wall.

Peach: This is easy now all I have to do is get the data disk!

Peach grabs the data disk and goes back to TEC's room.

Peach: I've got the data disk! But how do I turn back to normal?

TEC: Just eat this Poison Mushroom to go back to your normal size.

Peach eats the Poison Mushroom which makes her turn back to normal.

TEC: You can go to your room now!

Peach goes back to her room.

At Twilight Town...

Kammy: The next Crystal Star should be here.

Bowser: What makes you think it'll be here?

Kammy: Well...

Ms. Mowz lands on Kammy's head.

Bowser: Who in the heck are you!

Ms. Mowz: I'm Ms. Mowz the best thief ever!

Bowser: Do you know anything about a Crystal Star?

Ms. Mowz: Yes! Mario has five of them so far. Do you know where Mario is?

Bowser: I was just about to ask you that!

Kammy: So tell us more!

Ms. Mowz: Well I think Mario...

Lord Crump: I found it! I've got the superbombbomb!

Bowser: Hey! This mouse was just about to tell us some facts about Mario and the Crystal Stars!

Lord Crump: Tell me what you know!

Bowser: You tell us what you know freak!

Lord Crump: Eat superbombbomb you stupid lizard!

The superbombbomb lands on the ground with no effect at all.

Kammy: That's it?

Bowser: Taste my wrath!

Bowser lights the fuse with his fire breath and apparently resulting in the superbombbomb exploding.

Ms. Mowz: Not again!


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**Starfighter364: I appreciate your likeness to this story.**

**The next story will be called Mario and Luigi: Stinkin'star Saga**

Chapter 6: 3 Days Of Crankyness

After the ship is done sailing back to Rogueport Mario and Bobbery go to the Thousand-Minute Door.

Bobbery: You know what to do!

Mario holds up the Crystal Star and just like every single time the light show comes on.

Mario: The Crystal Star is in a Sanctum!

Bobbery: This looks very familiar.

Mario: Really?

Bobbery: No.

At Frankly's House...

Frankly: What!

Mario takes one of the pegs off of the table and hits smacks Frankly in the head with it.

Frankly: Is it necassary to hit me everytime I say what?

Mario: Yes.

Frankly: Anywho the Crystal Star is in Poshley Sanctum which is located at Poshley Heights and you have to ride a train called the Excess Express.

Bobbery: How in the heck are we going to get on that train!

Frankly: Remember Don Pianta?

Mario: Yeah. Why did you ask?

Frankly: You just have to get some train tickets from Don Pianta.

Mario: This'll be a snap!

Mario and Bobbery go to Don Pianta's hideou

Don Pianta: Francessa! Frankie!

Bobbery: Who?

Don Pianta: Uggggghhhhhhhh...

Don Pianta turns pale and falls onto his bed.

Mario: Look at what you've done!

Mario slaps Bobbery on the back of the head.

Pianta#1: Boss!

Pianta#2: Dis is all your fault!

Mario: Do what you want with him.

The Piantas start beating Bobbery up.

Mario: How can I get those train tickets?

The Piantas toss Bobbery out of the building making him fly to parts unknown.

Mario: I've got it!

Ms. Mowz crashes through the ceiling.

Ms. Mowz: Since I've found you for the 7th time can I join your party for once?

Mario: Well I don't have a partner with me and I really need some companionship. Yes you can join my party.

Ms. Mowz: Yahoo! What do you need to do right now?

Mario: I need to get some train tickets for the Excess Express.

Ms. Mowz: Is that it?

Mario: Yeah.

Ms. Mowz goes over to Don Pianta and takes some train tickets out of his pocket.

Mario: Isn't that stealing?

Ms. Mowz: Who cares?

Mario: Good point

They go over to the Excess Express.

Conductor: Tickets please.

Mario and Ms. Mowz show their tickets.

Conductor: Enjoy your ride on the Excess Express!

Mario, Ms. Mowz, and the conductor go onto the Excess Express.

Mario: How long will the ride to Poshley Heights take?

Conductor: 3 days.

Mario: 3 days!

The Excess Express leaves the station.

Conductor: You will stay in Cabin 5.

Mario and Ms. Mowz go to their cabin.

Ms. Mowz: What's this?

Ms. Mowz picks up a piece of paper.

Ms. Mowz: "You are sticky! Ha! Ha!"

Mario's stomach growls.

Mario: To the dining car!

They go over to the cafeteria and they see a big group gathered in one spot.

Mario: What's going on?

Chef Shimi: Someone roll my pot!

Ms. Mowz: You want us to roll your pot around?

Chef Shimi: I meant someone stole my pot. Before you ask cheep cheep was my first language.

Mario: Can I have something to eat?

Chef Shimi: No! Everything on the menu has to be made with my pot!

Pennington: I know who the culprit is! It's Zip Toad!

Zip Toad: I don't even need a pot. I just have my servants to bring my food to the table.

Mario: Who in the heck are you!

Pennington: I'm Pennington, a dective and I'm trying to deduce who the culprit is. Ah ha! The culprit is the waitress!

Waitress: I serve the food! I couldn't steal it even if I wanted to!

Pennington: Ratooie stole the pot!

Ratooie: I'm working on my new invention. Why would I steal the pot?

Pennington: It's George!

The Conductor walks over.

Conductor: We don't even have a George on this train!

Pennington: Chef Shimi himself!

Chef Shimi: How can I reel my own pot?

Pennington: What?

Chef Shmi: I mean how can I steal my own pot.

Mario: You're not a very good detective.

Pennington: I know! It's... what was it again?

Ms. Mowz spots some stains on the ground.

Ms. Mowz: Look! There's some stains on the ground!

Mario: You're right! It might lead us to the real culprit!

They follow the stains to Cabin 3.

Big Fat Toad: What are you here for?

Mario: We want the pot back!

Big Fat Toad: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Take this!

The big fat toad sits on top of Mario.

Mario: For the love of god! Get off of me!

Big Fat Toad: Never! And don't look in the drawer because the pot isn't in there.

Ms. Mowz goes over to the drawer and takes the pot out.

Big Fat Toad: I said don't look in the drawer!

Ms. Mowz: Shut up!

Ms. Mowz hits the big fat toad with the pot and goes back to the dining car with Mario.

Chef Shimi: Congratulations! You get... nothing!

Mario: So?

Chef Shimi: I must cook!

Mario: ...

Pennington: You two seem to be good detectives! Follow me to Cabin 6 and we will discuss... stuff.

They go into Cabin 6.

Pennington: Who are you?

Mario: Mario.

Pennington: I will try to deduce your identity!

Mario: I'm Mario!

Pennington: You must be... Luigi!

Mario: What part about me being Mario do you not understand?

Pennington: Luigi always tries to tell people that he's Mario!

Mario: I have an "M" on my hat for goodness sake!

Pennington: Okay Luigi here's what I want you to do...

Ms. Mowz: His name is Mario!

Pennington: Shut up!

Pennington grabs Ms. Mowz, goes out of his room, and ties her to a coat rack.

Bub: Look! It's a mouse pinata! Lets beat it up until the candy comes out!

All of the kids get out base ball bats.

Ms. Mowz: I'm not a pinata!

They all start beating her up with the base ball bats.

Pennington: Anywho I wanted you to check out Cabin 8 which the Bob-Omb family is staying in.

Mario goes out of the cabin and spots the kids beating up Ms. Mowz.

Mario: Get away from her!

Bub: Why should we?

Mario: Because I'll spank you if you don't.

They all run away.

Mario: Are you okay?

Ms. Mowz: No.

Mario unties Ms. Mowz and goes inside Cabin 8.

Sylvia: You're the one who threatened Bub!

Goldbob: You're going to regret that you threatened Bub!

Mario tosses Sylvia, Goldbob, and Bub out the window.

Ms. Mowz: Weren't we supposed to interrogate them?

Mario: We'll just tell Pennington that they didn't have anything interesting to say.

Ms. Mowz: Works with me.

They go back to Cabin 6.

Pennington: So how did the case with the Bob-Ombs work out?

Mario: They didn't seem to know anything.

Pennington: Typical. Well it's time to call it a night!

Mario and Ms. Mowz go back to their cabin.

Mario: Tomorrow's going to be another great day!

Ms. Mowz: Good night, honey!

Mario and Ms. Mowz fall asleep in their bunks until the conductor barges in their cabin.

Conductor: I don't have a blanket!

Mario: Who cares!

Ms. Mowz: Let us sleep!

Conductor: If you don't help me get my blanket back I'll kick you off of this train!

Mario: Can't beat that logic!

Conductor: Find that stow away!

Mario and Ms. Mowz go to Cabin 4.

Mario: There's no one in here! This is a perfect place to...

: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

The lights start to flicker on and off.

Mario: Ms. Mowz stop playing with the light switch!

Ms. Mowz: I'm not doing this!

A ghost appears.

Ghost: Boo!

Mario: You don't scare me.

Ghost: Dang!

Ms. Mowz: Can we have one of your blankets?

Ghost: Sure! You can have my extra blanket labled "Property of Conductor DO NOT TOUCH!" I don't need it anyway.

Mario: You're an idiot.

Ghost: What are you doing here?

Mario took the blanket, gave it to the conductor, and slumped back into the bottom bunk.

Mario: Time to get some well earned sleep.

By the time they fall asleep the sun rises up.

Mario: Dang it!  
He jumps out of his bunk but also hits the bottom of Ms. Mowz's bunk which made her crash through the ceiling.

Ms. Mowz: I hate you.

Don't press your luck.

Mario: Get her down.

Ms. Mowz falls out of the ceiling and onto the ground.

Ms. Mowz: Let's go get some breakfast.

Mario: Okay. I didn't have any food last night.

They go to the dining car and sit down at a table.

Waitress: How may I help you?

Mario: Pancakes.

Waitress: Okay.

Ms. Mowz: Now it's time to rela...

Waitress: CHEF SHIMI! OUR CUSTOMERS ORDERED PANCAKES!

Chef Shimi: WHAT?

Waitress: OUR CUSTOMERS ORDERED PANCAKES!

Chef Shimi: WHAT DID THEY ORDER?

Waitress: PANCAKES!

Chef Shimi: OKAY! THEY'RE COMING RIGHT UP!

Ms. Mowz: Never mind.

The Waitress gives them their pancakes.

Mario: No syrup?

Waitress: Sorry. We just ran out. But Ratooie has some Nitro Syrup. I heard it's so good it can even restore the dead!

Ms. Mowz: Where's his cabin?

Waitress: How am I supposed to know?

Mario: Aren't you an employee?

Waitress: Your point?

Mario: ...

Ms. Mowz: Maybe Pennington knows where Ratooie's room is.

They go to Pennington's cabin.

Pennington: Luigi! You got here just in time!

Ratooie: Yeah my suitcase got stolen.

Mario: So?

Ratooie: I keep my Nitro Syrup in it!

Mario: That's horrible!

Pennington: Go to Cabin 1!

Ms. Mowz: Why do you want us to go there?

Pennington: Because!

Ms. Mowz: That's not an answer.

Pennington: Silence!

Ms. Mowz: Whatever.

They go to Cabin 1 and spots a paper on the ground.

Mario: I wonder what this is?

He picks up the paper and goes back to Cabin 6.

Mario: Hey Pennington! Look at what I found!

Mario gives Pennington the piece of paper.

Pennington: I see...

Mario: What is it?

Pennington: I have no clue.

Mario: ...

Ratooie: I know what that is! It's my contract!

Pennington: Go to your room, mister!

Mario: But...

Pennington: No buts! Go now!

Ms. Mowz: You're weird.

They go to their cabin and they find another piece of paper on the floor.

Mario: This is getting annoying.

: Snicker! Snicker!

Mario goes over to the seat, tosses it out of the way, and finds Zip Toad slumped against the wall.

Zip Toad: You'll never catch me alive, coppers!

Zip Toad takes one step and Mario grabs him by his shirt collar.

Zip Toad: Oh crap.

They drag Zip Toad to Cabin 6.

Pennington: Well done, Luigi!

Ratooie: Can I have my suitcase now?

Mario: Yes.

Mario gives Ratooie his suitcase and the Waitress along with Toodles barges into the room.

Waitress: Thank you for finding my earrings!

Toodles: Thank you for finding my necklace!

Mario: I didn't find any of that stuff!

Waitress: Dang!

Toodles: Let's beat up the fat guy!

Waitress: Okay!

They run out of the cabin and to the fat toad's cabin.

Speaker: We have now made our scheduled stop at Riverside Station!

Everyone goes out of the train.

Zip Toad: That's it! I'm tired of pretending to be this dumb movie star!

Purple mist surrounds Zip Toad and when the mist clears Doopliss is in his place.

Mario: Doopliss!

Doopliss: That's right, slick!

Mario starts to run towards Doopliss but Doopliss jumps into the air and lands right next to a switch.

Doopliss: Well I'll be!

Doopliss transforms into Shadow Mario.

Mario: Oh no!

Mario leaps into the air towards Shadow Mario but he pulls the switch which makes the bridge go up.

Shadow Mario: Ha! Ha! Ha! You can't go to Poshley Heights now!

Ms. Mowz: But you can't either.

Shadow Mario: Yes I can!

He transforms into an Albatoss and flies over the bridge.

Doopliss: So long suckers!

Mario: Noooooooooooooooooo!

Ms. Mowz: Can't we just flip the switch to make the bridge go back down?

Mario: I never thought of that.

Mario flips the switch and the bridge goes back down.

Conductor: You did it Mario!

Everyone goes back into the Excess Express, and the Excess Express goes back across the tracks.

Mario: Let's go to bed!

Mario locks the door and goes into his bunk.

Ms. Mowz: I'm getting tired myself.

Ms. Mowz hops into her bunk.

Smorg: Smorg! Smorg!

The next day Mario and Ms. Mowz go to the engineer's room.

Engineer: We're almost at Poshley Heights!

A Smorg hops onto the window.

Engineer: What in the heck is that!

More Smorgs hop onto the window.

Engineer: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Mario smashes the window with his hammer and jumps onto the top of the train.

Ms. Mowz: I think I'll stay here.

Smorgs start crawling in through the broken window.

Ms. Mowz: Wait for me!

Ms. Mowz jumps onto the top of the train.

Smorg: Smorg! Smorg!

All of the Smorgs assemble and form into one giant Smorg.

Smorg: Smorg!

Mario: Is that all you can say?

Smorg: No.

Ms. Mowz: Die you ugly black thing!

Smorg grabs Ms. Mowz and tosses her off of the train.

Mario: We're just about to stop!

Smorg: What!

The train stops making Smorg fall off and split into a bunch of Smorgs again.

Mario: Eat that Smorg!

The Smorgs crawl under the train, reassembles, and tosses the train away.

Mario: Oh crap!

Mario jumps off of the train.

Mario: Is that all you got?

Smorg: No! Now you're just about to see your life flash before your eyes!

Smorg lifts his foot and is just about to squish Mario until the Bob-Omb family comes along.

Gold Bob: YOU!

Sylvia: We're gonna blow you off the face of Plit!

Bub: Yeah what they said!

They charge towards Mario and he jumps over them making them crash into Smorg.

Smorg: Ha! Nothing happened!

Smorg blew up.

Mario: Yes! He's defeated! But I wonder where Ms. Mowz is?

Ms. Mowz starts limping towards Mario.

Ms. Mowz: Did you call me?

Mario: No.

Ms. Mowz: Oh yeah. Where's Poshley Sanctum?

Pennington: I know where it is.

Mario: Where is it?

Pennington: It's right infront of you.

They look up and see Poshley Sanctum infront of them.

Mario: That was easy!

They go to the door but they see that it's locked.

Mario: Oh no! It's locked!

Pennington: Never fear! Pennington's here!

Pennington gets out a key and unlocks the door.

Mario: How did you get that key?

Pennington: I'm the manager!

Ms. Mowz: Really?

Pennington: No. I just found the key on the ground somewhere.

Mario: Go figure.

Mario and Ms. Mowz go towards the Crystal Star.

Mario: We're almost there!

When they almost grab the Crystal Star Doopliss comes out of nowhere and grabs the Crystal Star.

Doopliss: I've got it! Beldam will be so pleased!

Mario: You're not gonna get away with this!

Doopliss: Nyah! Nyah!

He sticks his tongue out so far that he licks Mario's face.

Mario: Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww! That's gross!

While Mario was distracted Doopliss jumped out of the window.

Ms. Mowz: He got away!

Pennington: Don't worry! That was a fake Crystal Star! The real one is in that painting!

Mario and Ms. Mowz jump into the painting, go inside the Sanctum, and grabs the real Crystal Star.

Mario and Ms. Mowz got the Crystal Star! Now it's time to talk to Pennington!

Mario and Ms. Mowz jump out of the painting and walks over to Pennington.

Pennington: I am an oscar meyer weiner!

Mario: That was a waste of time!

At The X-Naut Base...

Grodus: You got a fake Crystal Star!

Doopliss: It was an honest mistake! It looked just like the real thing!

Beldam: Shut up Freak-Sheet!

Marilyn: Guh!

Doopliss: My name's not Freak-Sheet!

Grodus: Silence! It's Crump's turn now so wait until he fails!

In TEC's room...

Peach: What is it now TEC?

TEC: They're going to sacrifice you to a...

Grodus: Ah ha!

TEC: Grodus!

Grodus: TEC! I don't beleave it! You've betrayed me!

Peach: Go away dome head!

Grodus: Oooooooooooo. That hurt. Lackies! Shut down this traitor!

X-Naut#1: There's no way to turn it off dude.

Grodus: Tear out the main harddrive!

X-Naut#2: We can't do that either.

Grodus: Destroy it!

X-Nauts: Okay!

They got out explosive chemicals and blew TEC up.

Peach: TEC!

Grodus: You're coming with me!

Grodus and his lackies grab Peach and carry her out of the X-Naut base.

At Rogueport...

Bowser: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! I hate waiting for results!

Luigi walks past Bowser.

Bowser: Luigi!

Luigi: Bowser!

Luigi beats the crap out of Bowser and sends him crashing through the ground into an underground passage.

Bowser: Cool! An underground passage!

Bowser walks up a seemingly endless amount of stairs and goes through the door.

Rawk Hawk: Agggggghhhhhhhhhh! How did you find my secret workout room?

Bowser: I was lucky.

Rawk Hawk: Fear the Rawwwwwwwwwwk!

Bowser torches Rawk Hawk with his flamebreath and grabs the Crystal Star from his belt.

Bowser: Finally!

Bowser accidentally trips and the Crystal Star shatters on the ground.

Bowser: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Where's the real Crystal Star!

Rawk Hawk: The Great Gonzales has it!

Bowser: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! I'm going to kill you!

Rawk Hawk screams like a little girl as Bowser leaps into the air, tackles Rwak Hawk, and starts beating him up.


	8. Chapter 7

**Starfighter364: Cheers to my #1 fan! If you want to you can tell your friends about it so they can comment on it too.**

Chapter 7: Mario Blows Up The Moon

After Mario and Ms. Mowz get away from Pennington they go to the Thousand-Minute Door.

Ms. Mowz: Toss that Crystal Star!

Mario tosses the Crystal Star, it bounces off of the Thousand-Minute Door, and lands on Ms. Mowz.

Ms. Mowz: Not litterally!

Mario: Oh.

Mario holds up the Crystal Star and as you guessed the light show came on.

Mario: I don't believe it!

Ms. Mowz: What is it?

Mario: The next Crystal Star is on the Moon!

At Frankly's House...

Frankly: Is this true!

Mario: Yes!

Ms. Mowz: How are we supposed to get there?

Frankly: Call NASA!

Ms. Mowz: Seriously.

Frankly: I am being serious.

Mario: Is there another way to get there?

Frankly: Get shot by a cannon from Fahr Outpost!

Mario: Okay.

Mario and Ms. Mowz exits Frankly's House.

Frankly: Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyy! They're gone! Now I can relax and babble incoherantly!

Mario comes into Frankly's House.

Frankly: Mario! Back so soon?

Mario whacks Frankly with his hammer.

Frankly: Twinkle, twinkle, little star.

Frankly falls down on the ground and Mario laughs maniacally.

Mario: Ha! Ha! Ha! What a drip!

Purple mist surrounds him and when it clears it is revealed to be Doopliss.

Doopliss: That was so easy! Beldam! I did it!

Beldam and Marilyn come out of the shadows.

Beldam: You have done well Freak-Sheet.

Doopliss: Doopliss!

Beldam: Whatever. Marilyn! Toss this lame brain in the closet!

Marilyn: Guh!

Marilyn tosses Frankly into the closet and locks the door.

Beldam: Let's leave this dump!

Beldam and Marilyn dissapear into the shadows.

Freak-Sheet: Hey! Change my name back to normal!

Well sorry!

Doopliss: That's better. Anywho I hate it when you guys do that!

Doopliss hops out of the window.

Frankly: I like pie!

At The West Side Of Town...

Mario: I wonder where the warp pipe to Fahr Outpost is?

Darkly: I know!

Darkly does a doubletake.

Darkly: Do you have that demon Yoshi with you?

Mario: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... No.

Spike comes out of Mario's pocket.

Spike: That demon Yoshi happens to be right here!

Darkly: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Spike starts to beat up Darkly.

Mario: Spike! Stop doing that!

Mario grabs Spike by his mohawk.

Spike: All man! Do I have to go back in your pocket?

Mario: No. You can stay here if you just control yourself.

Spike: Yahoo!

Mario lets Spike go.

Mario: Now where's that warp pipe again?

Darkly: It's right under that vent! Don't hurt me!

Ms. Mowz: Wimp.

Mario and Company walks over to the vent.

Mario: Didn't I toss that vent last time?

Mario tosses the vent away.

Spike: Let's go... again!

They all jump in and the vent hits the Pianta on the head again.

Pianta#1: What did I tell yous about hitting me in da head like dat!

Pianta#2: How about I hit yous on da mouth!

They start fighting in a cloud of dust.

Mario: Oh no! I can't break this rock with my Super Hammer!

Spike: You should get an Ultra Hammer.

Mario: I've just thought of an easier way.

Mario uses Ms. Mowz as a battering ram and busts through the rock.

Mario: Thank you for your cooperation.

Ms. Mowz: Your welcome. I think.

Mario, Spike, and Ms. Mowz go into the warp pipe.

At Rapturous Ruins...

Luigi: This is it!

Hayzee: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Everyone stares at her.

Hayzee: What?

They go inside the gigantic tower.

Torque: There's nothing here.

Screamy: Yes there is!

Blooey: What are you supposed to be?

Screamy: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Jerry: What in the heck was that for!

Screamy: My name's Screamy! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Luigi: Where's the Marvelous Compass piece?

Screamy: It's in that completely unguarded glass case!

Luigi: We've got the final Marvelous Compass piece! The Marvelous Compass is pointing back at Hatesong Tower!

Screamy: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! That sounds fun! Can I go with you?

Luigi: Yes.

Screamy: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Torque: Let's get out our earplugs first.

At Fahr Outpost...

Mario: Ms. Mowz.

Ms. Mowz: Yes?

Mario: I'm worried about Spike.

Ms. Mowz: He'll be fine!

Spike is frozen in a block of ice.

Mario: Don't worry I'll free you!

Mario gets out a hammer and chisel.

30 minutes later...

Ms. Mowz: Did you free him yet?

Mario: No. But I made a very nice ice sculpture!

The ice sclupture is aalmost an exact replica of Mario.

Frost Piranha: Food!

The Frost Piranha crashes into the block of ice whic makes it shatter.

Spike: I'll show you food!

Spike starts to beat up the Frost Piranha.

Mario: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! My beautiful ice sculpture!

Ms. Mowz: Get over it.

They go to the town.

Bob-Omb#1: Da!

Spike: What are you talking about?

Bob-Omb#2: Da!

Mario: I'd like to compalin to the mayor of this town!

The mayor walks over.

Mayor: Excuse me?

Mario: I meant where's the cannon in this town?

Mayor: Underground.

Mario: Can we use it?

Mayor: Da! But you have to get the guide from Goldbob and the key from General White.

Mario: Goldbob sort of went away for a little trip.

Mayor: Where did he go?

Mario points at the sky.

Mayor: He must've taken an all expense payed trip to the Bahamas again! Curse you Goldbob! Curse yooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Ms. Mowz: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh... yeah let's go with that.

Mario: Where's General White?

Mayor: He's in his house, sleeping.

They go inside General White's house.

General White: Snnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Spike: He's sawing logs!

Spike stuffs a gigantic cork in his mouth.

Ms. Mowz: The next part's easy.

Ms. Mowz takes the key from General White's pocket.

Mario: Now all what we have to do is give this key to the mayor!

They go outside and give the key to the mayor.

Mayor: Where do you want to be launched at?

Mario: The Moon!

The cannon rises out of the ground and shoots Mario, Spike, and Ms. Mowz to the Moon.

At The Moon...

Mario: Hack! Hack! Can't breathe!

Mario falls on the ground, unconcious.

Spike: Mario! Are you okay?

Mario: Yeah I just thought that it would be more dramatic this way.

Ms. Mowz: Look! It's a really big building!

Mario: Let's go inside!

They go inside and two Elite X-Nauts spot them immediatly.

Elite X-Naut#1: It's Mario!

Elite X-Naut#2: Attack!

Mario tosses them away making them crash through the window.

Spike: This must be the X-Naut base!

Ms. Mowz: Duh! There's X-Nauts here!

They go through the door and they see an elevator.

Spike: Where are we supposed to get a card ke...

Before he finishes his sentence Mario smashes the glass with his hammer and goes inside the elevator.

Mario: What are you two waiting for?

Spike and Ms. Mowz go inside the elevator and to Sublevel 1.

Mario: I wonder what's behind that door?

They go through the door and find a Mecha Thwomp.

Mecha Thwomp: Welcome to the second longest quiz in the world!

Mario: I'm sorry I asked.

Ms. Mowz: What do we win?

Mecha Thwomp: Nothing!

Spike: Then what's the point of entering this quiz.

Mecha Thwomp: Well I uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... just do the quiz!

Mario: Okay.

10 hours later...

Mecha Thwomp: Question 1,000,000: What question is this?

A. The last question

B. The 1,000,000th question

or C. The 1st question

Mario: A. The last question.

Mecha Thwomp: You are... correct!

Mario and his friends go out of the room, finds another elevator, and takes it to Sublevel 3.

Spike: There's a couple of scanners over there so how are we supposed to get past the door?

Mario: I'll use my library card!

Ms. Mowz: That'll never...

Mario uses his library card on all three scanners which suprisingly works.

Ms. Mowz: I don't believe it.

They go through the door, uses the airplane ability to fly to the other door, and busts through that door.

Lord Crump: Well what do we have here?

Mario: Lord Crump!

Lord Crump: That's right! Now face the wrath of... Magnus Von Grapple 2.0!

Lord Crump hops into the cockpit of his new robot.

Lord Crump: I upgraded it with new attacks and you can't take it apart!

Mario gets out a bucket of water and splashes Magnus Von Grapple 2.0 with it.

Lord Crump: Oh no! It's... it's... rusting!

It rusts and falls on Ms. Mowz.

Ms. Mowz: Shoot!

Lord Crump: Rats! Foiled again! I hate getting beaten! I hate following Grodus' orders! I hate this place!

Mario: Just give me the Crystal Star.

Lord Crump: Only on one condition.

Mario: What is it?

Lord Crump: Let me team up with you to beat Grodus!

Mario: It's a deal!

Lord Crump gives Mario the Crystal Star.

End Of Chapter

Mario has the final Crystal Star! But how does he get out of this place? But I'm not going to talk about that right now!

At Poshley Heights...

Bowser: Where's Poshley Sanctum!

Kammy: It's right in front of you.

Bowser: How do you know!

Kammy: Some penguin with a cap and a magnfying glass told me.

Bowser and Kammy go inside Poshley Sanctum and spots the "Crystal Star".

Bowser: Yes! The Crystal Star is all mine!

Bowser grabs the Crystal Star.

Pennington: Hello ugly turtle person! I'm sorry to bother you but that's a fake Crystal Star.

Bowser tosses it at Pennington.

Bowser: I'm going to kill you too!

Bowser starts to roast Pennington with his flame breath.

Kammy: If that was a fake Crystal Star then who has the real one?

Pennington: Ow! Luigi has... ouch! ... the real... yowch! ... Crystal Star!

Bowser: Luigi! I'm going to get those Mario Bros. if that's the last thing I do!

Kammy: That's good because I heard that Luigi is heading towards Hatesong Tower and Mario is heading towards the Thousand-Minute Door.

Bowser: Let's get them!

Back At The X-Naut Base...

Mario: Where's Peach?

Lord Crump: How am I supposed to know? Let's ask TEC!

In TEC's room...

Lord Crump: TEC! Where's Peach?

TEC: She's in the Palace Of Shadow!

Mario: Where?

TEC: Behind the Thousand-Minute Door!

Mario: How do we get out of here?

TEC: Use the teleporter on Sublevel 2!

Mario and Lord Crump uses the teleporter to get back to Rogueport.

Frankly: Mario!

Mario: Frankly!

Frankly: Grodus went into the Palace Of Shadow!

Mario: How did you know his name? We didn't even tell you about him yet.

Lord Crump: Is that you Doopliss?

Frankly: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Of course not! We've got to hurry and get to the Thousand-Minute Door!

They go to the Thousand-Minute Door, Mario opens it with the seven Crystal Stars, and goes into the Palace Of Shadow...

Frankly: Why is this chapter so short?

None of your buisness!

Frankly: It is my buisness seeing that I'm one of the characters!

Well I'm the narrarator so I can do whatever I want!

Frankly: Make it longer!

You can't make me!

Frankly: You just did.

Dang!

Mario: Frankly who are you talking to?

Frankly: The narrarator.

Lord Crump: Oh. I thought you were talking to the author.

Frankly: You can easily get those confused...

Shut up!

Frankly: I don't have to!

Do you want me to tell the others that you're really...

Frankly: All right! I'll shut up.

**Suprised that Lord Crump teamed up with Mario? Well there's another mystery partner joining Mario in chapter 8. Try to guess who it is! Here's a hint: He's been in three chapters so far.**


	9. Chapter 8

**This is my final chapter! Now it won't be long until Mario and Luigi: Stinkin'star Saga will be here.**

Chapter 8: The Thousand-Minute Door

Mario: Here we are in the Palace of Shadow.

Lord Crump: What are we supposed to do now?

Mario: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... I don't know let's just randomly walk around or something.

They randomly walk around until they encounter Bullet Bill Blasters

Lord Crump: How are we supposed to dodge those?

Mario: Just jump over them.

Mario jumps over the Bullet Bill Blasters but one turned around and blasted him with a Bullet Bill in midair.

Mario: Mama mia!

Lord Crump: Mario!

Lord Crump gets out a sub space potion and he gets transported to where Mario fell.

Mario: Where are we?

Gloomtail: In my kitchen!

Lord Crump: No we're not!

Gloomtail: Yes we are!

Lord Crump: Whatever.

Mario: Hooktail! What are you doing here!

Gloomtail: I'm not Hooktail! I'm Gloomtail, Hooktail's older brother!

Lord Crump: Did you know that Mario killed your younger sister?

Gloomtail: What! You killed my little sister! I will have vengance!

Gloomtail uses his megabreath attack which hits everything but Mario and Lord Crump.

Gloomtail: Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Gloomtail is now unconscious.

Mario: Let's get out of here!

They get out of the tower and goes into a building across the river.

Lord Crump: Look at how long those stairs are!

Mario: Let's just go.

10 hours later...

Mario: We'll get there any minute now.

10 more hours later...

Mario: Any second now.

10 More hours later...

Mario: We'll get there eventually.

10 MORE hours later...

Mario: I can't take it much longer!

Mario uses his airplane ability to fly up to the top.

Lord Crump: What's this machine supposed to do?

Mario: Well let's find out!

Mario starts to whack the machine with his hammer.

Mario: Work, dang you!

Mario starts throwing the pedastals at the machine and then the machine starts working.

Lord Crump: That's more like it!

Meanwhile a door is opened outside.

Mario: Let's a go!

They go outside but the Shadow Sirens block their progress before they get to the door.

Beldam: Not so fast!

Mario: Beldam!

Beldam: That's right! I also brought my partners with me!

Marilyn and Frankly appear.

Mario: Frankly's not your partner!

Frankly: Oh contrair!

Purple mist surrounds Frankly and when it clears up Doopliss is in his place.

Lord Crump: Frankly was Doopliss in the last chapter!

Beldam: That's right!

Doopliss: You're going down, slick!

Marilyn: Guh!

Lord Crump: I overrank you! You have to obey me!

Beldam: I see that you're teamed up with Mario!

Marilyn: Guh!

Doopliss: You know Grodus' policy! "If an evil rogue has joined the nemesis lower ranked minions don't have to obey his/her's orders!"

Mario: How did you remember that?

Doopliss: Grodus told us to memorize it or else we would have to eat coleslaw for the rest of our lives.

Mario: That's very persuasive.

Beldam: Let's just get this over with Freak-Sheet!

Doopliss: It's Doopliss!

Doopliss tackles Beldam and Mario and Lord Crump starts hitting her back and forth toward each other as if she was a volleyball.

Beldam: Eat this, traitor!

Beldam blows icy wind at Doopliss.

Doopliss: Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold!

Doopliss transforms into Fryguy.

Doopliss: This is more like it!

Doopliss uses his flamebreath on Beldam.

Beldam: Yowch!

Mario starts swinging Marilyn by her leg... uhhhhhh... tail... ugh... what ever it is and throws her at a Chain Chomp statue.

Marilyn: Guh!

Beldam's hat burst into flames and then her hair turns into ashes.

Beldam: Oh no!

Doopliss: Ha! Ha! Ha! You're bald!

Beldam: Shut up!

Doopliss transforms into Beldam.

Doopliss: Look at me! I'm bald!

Mario and Grodus: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Marilyn: Guh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh!

Beldam: I've got to escape the public humiliation!

Beldam drags Marilyn into the shadows.

Doopliss: Now that you saw what I did to Beldam can I join you?

Mario: Sure! I bet you'll be really useful!

Lord Crump goes into Mario's pocket.

Lord Crump: All man! I just got here!

Doopliss: Let's go through that door!

They go through the door and Mario uses his airplane ability to go into the next door.

Dark Wizzerd: I must destroy puny life forms!

Doopliss transforms into an Elite Wizzerd.

Dark Wizzerd: Oh no! My older brother is gonna pound me again!

The Dark Wizzerd runs away and Mario and Doopliss go into the next room.

Mario how are we supposed to get rid of those blocks?

Doopliss: Hop ontop of me!

Mario hops ontop of Doopliss, Doopliss and transforms into a Thwomp, and smashes through the blocks.

Doopliss: That's a big gap!

Mario: I know how to get across!

Mario uses his airplane ability to get across the gap.

Mario: What in the heck are those stars on the wall supposed to do!

Doopliss: Maybe we should memorize it.

Mario: Why would I want to memorize a couple of dumb stars on the freakin' wall!

Doopliss: ...

Mario and Doopliss jumps to the other side of the floor.

Chain Chomp: Bark! Bark!

Mario: Get out of my way, bozo.

The Chain Chomp turns furious, frees himself from his peg, and gets Mario and Doopliss' legs tangled in his chain.

Mario and Doopliss: Help!

The Chain Chomp carries them into the next room, hops up the steps, and smahes through a block which makes them fall into the hole.

Mario and Doopliss: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Mario and Doopliss lands with a thud on the ground.

Doopiss: That hurt.

Mario: Well at least we got away from the Chain Chomp.

They carefully go through the narrow walkway and into the next room.

Mario: Oh crap.

Doopliss: What is it?

Mario: There's another long gap and I'm tired of using my paper airplane ability.

Doopliss: I know what to do!

Doopliss turns into a jetpack, attaches himself to Mario's back, and flies off to the door.

Grodus: Well, well, well. Look who's here!

Mario: Who are you!

Grodus: I'm Grodus, leader of the X-Nauts!

Mario: Where's Peach!

Grodus: Don't worry she's safe.

Doopliss: Well you're not!

Doopliss body slams into Grodus and Mario whacks Grodus with his hammer.

Grodus: Yowch! You're tougher than I thought. I guess it's time to send out the Grodus Xs.

Doopliss: The what?

Grodus: Grodus Xs! Get over here!

The Grodus Xs surrounds Grodus and creates a sheild around him.

Mario: Hey! You cheated!

Grodus: That's right!

Grodus repeatidly strikes Mario and Doopliss with his lightning bolt attacks until they fainted.

Grodus: My work here is done. Grodus Xs! Surround those boobs!

The Grodus Xs surrounds Mario and Doopliss which creates a sheild around them.

At Hatesong Tower...

Luigi: This is it!

Screamy: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Torque: Shut up!

Blooey starts squeezing Screamy with his tentacles.

Jerry: Stop trying to suffocate Screamy! We've got a misson here!

Jerry rams Blooey making him let go of Screamy.

They go into Hatesong Tower and encounters the Chestnut King.

Chestnut King: It's that little twerp and his friends again!

Luigi: That's right!

Before the battle even starts Bowser crashes through the ceiling with his Clown Copter.

Luigi: Bowser!

Bowser: That's right! This time it's me who's going to beat you up!

Chestnut King: Do you mind!

Bowser: Shut up!

Bowser roasts the Chestnut King with his flame breath which defeats the Chestnut King.

Bowser: Chestnuts roasting on an open fire...

Luigi: Okay everybody. You all find Princess Eclair and I'll fight Bowser.

They follow Luigi's orders and goes over to where Princess Eclair is.

Kammy: Let's get ready to rumble!

Bowser tries to duck into his shell and hit Luigi but Luigi kicks Bowser's shell and sends him flying straight into the wall.

Bowser: This isn't over!

Bowser tries to roast Luigi with his flame breath but Luigi jumps into the air and onto his head.

Bowser: Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Kammy!

Kammy zaps Bowser with her wand which makes him grow into gigantic proportions.

Bowser: There's no way you can stop me now!

Luigi: The bigger they are...

Luigi punches Bowser in the gut which makes him fall onto the ground and shrink back to his normal size.

Luigi: ... the harder they fall!

Bowser: I've been beaten!

Kammy: Let's scram and fight Mario at the Palace of Shadow!

Bowser: Okay!

Luigi: Mario!

Bowser hops into his Clown Copter, Luigi grabs onto it, and they fly away.

At The Palace of Shadow...

Grodus: Now it's time to sacrifice Princess Peach to the Shadow Queen.

Grodus goes to the next room.

Mario: What? What are we doing in this sheild and where's Grodus?

Bowser smashes through the ceiling and lands on the sheild.

Bowser: Ouch! I might need to go on the treadmill more often.

Kammy: Your chunkiness! Mario has some kind of Freak-Sheet with him!

Doopliss: It's Doopliss!

Kammy: Whatever.

Luigi: Mario!

Doopliss: Did you hear something?

Luigi lands on Kammy's head.

Bowser: It's you again!

Luigi: Who did you expect? Chuck Norris?

Mario: Luigi? What are you doing here?

Luigi: I'm here to help you kick Bowser's butt!

Kammy: Let's get ready to rumble!

Doopliss bodyslams into Kammy while Mario and Luigi are whacking Bowser with their hammers.

Bowser: I'm not going to be treated like a volleyball!

Bowser shoots fireballs at Mario which makes him drop his hammer.

Mario: Mama mia!

Bowser starts slashing at Mario with his claws.

Luigi: Mario!

Luigi hits Bowser with his fists over and over again.

Doopliss: I'm going to defeat you! You crusty old hag!

Kammy: I'm not a hag!

Kammy waves her wand and starts shooting geometric shapes at Doopliss which he easily dodges.

Bowser: You're going down Mario!

Mario: Not so fast!

Mario kicks Bowser in the gut which sends him flying into Kammy.

Bowser and Kammy: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

They crash through the ceiling.

Doopliss: That was short.

Mario: Aren't all of them short?

Luigi: Well I've got to be going.

Mario: Why?

Luigi: I have to check on Princess Eclair! Bye!

Luigi miraculously jumps into the sky and back to the Waffle Kingdom.

Doopliss: That was weird.

They go through the door and the really long path of stairs.

Mario: Grodus!

Grodus: Who else do you think I am!

All of the candles blow out and the room turns dark.

Grodus: Oh no! I'm afraid of the dark!

Doopliss: You're a sissy.

The candles illuminate and the chest opens releasing the Shadow Queen!

Shadow Queen: I'm free! Now who released me!

Grodus: I did!

Shadow Queen: You're lying! You must perish!

The Shadow Queen striked Grodus with a lightning bolt reducing him to a head.

Shadow Queen: Who's the real person who released me!

Beldam and Marilyn rised out of the shadows.

Beldam: We did, mistress.

Mario: Why did you call her mistress?

Beldam: She's called the Shadow Queen isn't she!

Shadow Queen: Very good Beldam.

Doopliss: You know her?

Shadow Queen: No. She just looks like a Beldam to me.

Mario: Go figure.

Shadow Queen: Where is my vessel!

Marilyn: Guh!

Shadow Queen: What did she say?

Beldam: I think she said the vessle's right in front of you.

The Shadow Queen looks down and sees Peach on the ground.

Shadow Queen: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. There she is!

The Shadow Queen posses Peach.

Shadow Queen: You dare oppose me!

Mario: I didn't say anything!

Shadow Queen: Well just for that I will shroud the world in darkness!

She shrouds the world in darkness.

Everyone in the world: CURSE YOU!

Shadow Queen: You dare oppose me again!

Mario: You're an idiot! You're all idiots!

While Mario was distracted the Shadow Queen struck Mario with a lightning bolt.

Mario: Yowch!

Mario picks up Doopliss and tosses him at the Shadow Queen.

Shadow Queen: Ow! You threw a Freak-Sheet at me!

Doopliss: I'm a Duplighost and my name is Doopliss!

Shadow Queen: Whatever! You all seem more powerful than I thought... I shall transform into my regular form!

She transforms into her regular form and turns invincible.

Shadow Queen: Ha! Now I'm invincible so none of your attacks work on me!

Mario: You cheated!

Shadow Queen: No I didn't!

Mario: Yes you did, cheater!

The Crystal Stars come out of Mario's pocket, surrounds the Shadow Queen, and uses their powers to disable the Shadow Queen's invincibility.

Shadow Queen: Crap...

Mario jumps up, smacks her in the face, and pushes her so she could get sucked back into the box.

Doopliss: You saved the world but how do we get Peach back?

The box spits Peach out.

Peach: Mario! You saved me!

Mario: With the help of my friends of course.

Peach: Who cares about them! Let's go home!

Mario: Okay! GET OUT OF MY POCKET!

All of Mario's partners jumps out of Mario's pocket and runs away.

Epilogue

Mario, Peach, and Luigi went back to Toad Town, Bowser and Kammy went back to their castle to grumble and think about their next plan to destroy the Mario Bros., and everyone else was doing things so tupid that I don't even want to bother to mention... okay if you really want to hear it here's what they did: All of Mario's partners decided to team up with Luigi's partners to go in a play called Paper Mario and Beldam, Marilyn, Flavio, Pennington, Ghost Toad, and the Koopas at the gate decided to open an idiot club and well that's pretty much everything that they did.

The End

**Starfighter364: You were right about Doopliss joining Mario's party! You win a sneekpeak of the first chapter from Mario and Luigi: Stinkin'star Saga!**


End file.
